


Blood Bites

by GayPrincess



Series: The Unstoppable One [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Action, Angst, Comedy, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gangs, M/M, Major Character Injury, Original Characters - Freeform, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayPrincess/pseuds/GayPrincess
Summary: Trini is dragged back to Angel Grove by her teeth, literally, and is startled to discover that the town is in more danger than when she left. A gang of vampires has settled down somewhere that she and her friends can't locate. Along with that, her ex, Kimberly Hart, has become a completely different person. Everyone else has forgiven her, why can't Kimberly? While trying to save the town and its people, Trini also has to sort out her feelings and decide whether or not it was best for her to leave when she did. If she saves the town, will she finally have Kimberly back?<<<<<<<<<<<“I think you know very well who I am and what I want,” there she was. Kimberly Hart was actually standing in front of her, except there was something different about her. She seemed more distant and icy from the girl that she had known five years ago. The girl’s brown hair was short, just as it was before Trini had left, and her outfit was purely professional. Trini snapped out of her gaze, her mask slipping over her face as she straightened her back and relaxed her fists.“What are you doing here, Kimberly?”She huffed, “Finding your dumb ass. What did you think?”





	1. The Return

**Author's Note:**

> As always feel free to tell me what you want to happen next and leave feedback. Enjoy!

BAM!

 

Trini’s back painfully hit the wall, the girl coughing upon impact. Great. Another loon trying to kill her because she’s the most powerful vampire in the world. This was basically all she had been doing the past five years. Fighting crazies and moving on to the next town. The figure loomed over her, its shadow making the room darker as it cackled.

 

“Once I kill you, I’ll be known as the greatest of all time! Then I will be accepted. They will have no choice but to accept me.”, Trini rolled her eyes at the man. Same old, same old. She had heard about a million of these speeches, each time the vampire would rant and rave about how they would be ‘accepted’. 

 

Stupid, crazy vampires.

 

Wincing, Trini sat up and leaned back into the wall, acting as if she was hurt. 

 

“You know, I’m getting sort of a ‘gay but not accepted by their family’ kinda vibe from you,” her retort made the man snap out of his daydream, his yellow eyes narrowing to the tiny girl a few feet away from him. Initially, her size had surprised him, giving him a certain confidence when he spotted her in the hotel buffet. Little did he know that she wasn’t what she appeared. 

 

“Please! You will be at my mercy and when I bring your head to them, I’ll be by his side as he takes over!” spit flew out of his mouth, Trini wiping her cheek with her hand and gagging at the smell of his breath.

 

A smirk danced its way onto the girl’s face as she said in an exaggerated southern accent, “This ain’t my first rodeo, bitch.” Jumping onto the palm of her hand, she used her abs to pull her body up and kick the man straight in the face. She twisted until she was on her feet again, blood dripping from her cheek and back aching. The glare that was fixed on her face was enough to make the man shiver in his boots. The smirk returned. Trini used her speed to knock him off his feet, his spine breaking as Trini slammed it on her knee. 

 

As he lay on the floor, Trini grabbed the stake from underneath her bed and held it above her head. His last words were, “Y-you are the one!” Wood was slammed into his chest so hard that he probably died on impact. 

 

“No shit, Sherlock,” getting back to her feet, Trini wiped the blood off her cheek. It was fully healed and her back didn’t hurt anymore, implying that her healing had finally kicked in. Just as she started cleaning herself up, she caught the sound of her door being opened and closed quickly. Opening the door to the bathroom, Trini walked out to see that there was nothing around her. That’s odd. Well, to be honest what wasn’t odd in Trini’s world. 

 

As she washed her face, she thought about all the things she left behind in Angel Grove. She thought about her blonde best friend, who was too stupid for her own good when it came to emotions. She thought about Jason and Billy, the power couple of the entire town. She thought about Zack, that idiotic boy and his ideas were crazy, but never once had they failed. She thought about Harper, someone who she didn’t have the chance to get to know that well before she left, but Trini knew that girl is the reason Alicia is still alive. Her final thought was of the love of her life. Kimberly Ann Hart. 

 

Leaving her behind was the hardest thing she ever had to do in her short life. How Trini had managed to stay away for five years was only because of the main reason she left: to keep her safe. If Trini had stayed in that little town, Kimberly could have ended up dead and it would have all been because of Trini. So, Trini kept her distance, changing her number and skipping around from town to town with a fake name.

 

Her thoughts were put on pause as she heard the sound of the door to her hotel room opening again. It was probably just some more crazies that were trying to kill her or heard the commotion from earlier. Slowly, she made her way to the exit of the bathroom, constructing a quick plan in her head. She nodded to herself, getting into a pouncing position before ripping the wooden structure open. Silence. Instead of staying where she was, Trini wandered farther into the room, failing to notice the figure sitting in the chair by the window. 

 

“Nice seeing you again,” the darkness spoke, startling Trini and she spun around to see a woman in a business suit, with legs for days. The voice was cold, emotionless and not one that she recognized. But there was an element of it that she did feel was familiar. 

 

Fangs poked out from her gums, Trini getting into a fighting position. “Who are you and what do you want?” clenching her fist, she prepared to protect herself. What she hadn’t prepared for was the figure to start laughing, momentarily catching the small girl off guard. They stood up, taking a step into the light of the lamp, which only lit half of the room. All of her threats died in her throat as she found herself staring into angry brown. 

 

“I think you know very well who I am and what I want,” there she was. Kimberly Hart was actually standing in front of her, except there was something different about her. She seemed more distant and icy from the girl that she had known five years ago. The girl’s brown hair was short, just as it was before Trini had left, and her outfit was purely professional. Trini snapped out of her gaze, her mask slipping over her face as she straightened her back and relaxed her fists.

 

“What are you doing here, Kimberly?” it might have come out harsher than she had expected, based on Kimberly’s reaction. Kimberly stumbled slightly, eyes widening at what her former girlfriend had said.

 

She huffed, “Finding your dumb ass. What did you think?”

 

“Oh I don’t know,” Trini rolled her eyes, wandering over to her backpack that was resting on the edge of her bed. “I thought that maybe you were visiting a boyfriend or girlfriend.”

 

“I was visiting them at a crappy motel in the middle of Wisconsin?” Kimberly snorted, quickly glancing around the room with disgust before looking back at the small woman in front of her. Trini’s hair was black instead of ombre and it was shorter than when she had last seen her. Even after all these years, Trini’s style hadn’t changed a bit. An old, worn band t-shirt hung loosely off of her shoulders while her jeans had rips at the knees and the old yellow converse were wearing slowly. “Nothing really has changed about you. Especially your common sense,” the tall woman moved closer to Trini, her heels clipping on the floor with each step.

 

Trini gulped, not turning around to face Kimberly and choosing to continue packing her bag. “I’m not going to ask you again, what do you want?”

 

“No warm welcome for me?” Kimberly pouted before deciding to answer the other woman’s question, “I’m here because you need to come back to Angel Grove.” She watched as the girl’s hands paused, Trini slowly turning around to face her once again.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Did you go deaf in the past five years? I said you need to come back to Angel Grove,” Kimberly crossed her arms over her chest.

 

Trini shook her head, going back to her bag, “I’m not going back.”

 

“Oh and why’s that?” damn, she really wished that Kimberly would stop pushing.

 

“Because, Kimberly.”

 

“That’s not an answer, Trini.”

 

“Stop it.”

 

“Screw that! Why won’t you just come back? You don’t have to stay forever, just for a few days.”

 

“No,” Trini tried to control her emotions, fists clenching once again by her sides. 

 

Kimberly only continued, “Oh come on! Just come back, it won’t even-”

 

“I SAID NO!” she shouted, zipping up her bag and throwing it over her right shoulder. Behind her, Kimberly had let her arms go limp next to her, shock written on her face at Trini raising her voice. Silently, she watched as her ex-girlfriend made her way to the broken down door of the motel, the girl pausing, “I’m sorry, Kimberly. I just….I can’t. Goodbye.” and with that, she was gone. Leaving Kimberly alone in the dirty room that probably held multiple diseases. 

 

Trini trudged out of the motel, making her way down the road and prepared herself for a long journey to another small town. More crazies were bound to meet her along the way, but she didn’t think about that. There was only one thing on her mind and that was Kimberly. How had she found her after all these years? Why did she need to come back to Angel Grove? Did Kimberly still love her? At that last question, Trini cleared her mind of all those thoughts and continued her walk. 

 

It had been about half an hour when Trini felt a presence coming up behind her, and it was not friendly. Looking out of the corner of her eye, she could see a figure dressed in all black with a hood over their head following not so far away from her. In order to see if she was the one they were after, Trini sped up her pace, watching them to see what they did. They sped up as well. Oh, joy. Right as she passed a sign, telling her that she was exiting the town of Appleton, another figure jumped out from a tree, pouncing onto her. 

 

Two pairs of arms were holding her tightly, Trini fighting them every step of the way as they tried to drag her into the woods by the sign. As she continued to fight, she felt a familiar prick at the back of her neck, but she had no time to remember what it was. Fire spread throughout her body, a scream of pain tearing from her and the figures were starting to have success with getting her away from the road. Screeching of tires was all she heard before there was a deep growl, the hands being ripped away from her so violently that she stumbled forward in time to see a white wolf biting the head off of one of the figures. 

 

After seconds of breathing heavily and just standing there, the wolf shifted to reveal Kimberly, still in her business suit, with blood surrounding her mouth and eyes yellow. When she glanced back at the small girl a few feet away from her, she rolled her eyes and stood up. Trini was grabbed once again and shoved into Kimberly’s car, the woman speeding off before she could protest. 

 

Trini finally found her voice, “What the hell, Kimberly?! I told you I’m not going back to Angel Grove!”

 

“Sorry, Trini.” before Trini even knew what was happening, Kimberly was injecting her with something and her eyelids grew heavy. The last thing she heard was Kimberly mumbling another apology. Darkness surrounded her and she felt even more helpless than before.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

When Trini woke up, she was still in Kimberly’s car. Except, she wasn’t in the passenger’s seat, she was curled up in the back seat with a blanket overtop of her. Someone was shaking her shoulder which made her jump up, hitting her head on the roof of the car. Opening her eyes, Trini was met with the sight of Kimberly, no emotion on her face as she stood at the open door. 

 

“Welcome home, Trini.” Kimberly spoke sarcastically before yanking the small girl from her car. It was suddenly too hot for her jacket, Trini slipping it from her shoulders and wrapping it around her waist. Looking up, she was met with the sight of a house, not one that she recognized, but she knew the voice coming from it. She looked back at Kimberly who only shoved her forward, the two walking up the steps. The door opened with a creak, all the attention being turned to them. 

 

Jason looked the same, except he had his hair slicked back and a business suit on. Next to him was Billy who hadn’t changed a bit since the day she left. Zack and Tommy were seated in one of the chairs, Tommy in his lap. He looked more relaxed and at peace than before. Then there was Harper, who had grown her hair out to hide a scar on the side of her face. The last person she saw was Alicia, who had changed most of all. 

 

Those green eyes were more full of life than Trini had even seen before and her hair was shorter, lighter at the tips. Her face was soft, more defined and she was wearing her normal outfit. The metal brace still wrapped around her right leg, clinking whenever Alicia shifted in her seat. 

 

They were all the same people she knew. 

 

“Trini!” Zack practically shoved Tommy from his lap in favor of barreling towards the small Latina in the doorway. He hugged her tightly, Trini feeling as if her fangs were about to pop from her mouth. Eventually he released her, the girl sighing with relief until she was wrapped into another hug, this time it was Jason and Billy.

 

“Oh thank God!” Jason exclaimed, Billy nodding into Trini’s hair. She prepared herself when they pulled back for another hug and she was right to as Harper jumped into her arms.

 

“We missed you,” she whispered in her ear, taking a step back. Tommy and Trini exchanged a quick hug and Trini waited. And waited. And….waited. Alicia rose from her seat, brace clinking with the movement. The blonde limped over to her, making it seem as though she was going to welcome her. She did, but not in the way Trini had hoped.

 

Alicia brushed past her, mumbling, “Welcome back.” Trini couldn’t even get a word out before the blonde was out of the house, Kimberly following behind her. 

 

Zack didn’t let her dwell on it, nodding at Harper to go after her fiancee. “Don’t worry about her, crazy girl. She’ll get over it.”

 

“She always does,” Trini sighed as she watched Harper run down the street, calling for Alicia to come back. Shaking her head, the small vampire turned to the remainder of her friends, “Ok, would someone like to tell me what the hell is going on?”

 

“Sit down, tiny. We got a lot to talk about,” Tommy led her over to the table where they were all once sitting. 

 

“Alright,” Jason started after everyone was gathered around him like children gather around a teacher for story time. “So some things have been happening over the past few months-”

 

“Like creepy ass things,” Zack interrupted. When Jason glared at him, he just shrugged, “Sorry!”

 

“Anyway, basically what’s been happening is exactly what started happening when you first got here.” by the look of confusion of Trini’s face, Jason knew that he had to elaborate a little more, “There are more people getting murdered and in the police reports they were saying that their blood was gone, but that’s not all. They also stated that there were multiple bite marks on the bodies.”

 

“What your saying is that you think there are-” Trini was interrupted by the boy who still dressed in black.

 

“Multiple vampires who are probably hiding out somewhere in the town like the sewers,” everyone gave him an unimpressed look, even his wife. Zack slid down in his seat, mumbling, “Or something like that.”

 

Billy just confirmed what Zack just said, “We do believe that there is a cult of vampires somewhere in Angel Grove, but locating where they are is going to be difficult.”

 

“It shouldn’t be that hard since you managed to track Trini after five years of radio silence,” Zack snorted in his seat, causing Jason and Tommy to glare at him. “Maybe I should just shut up now.”

 

“Yeah maybe,” the blonde boy squinted at his friend before turning to Trini, who was gaping at Billy.

 

“How….but….how did you find me?” Trini stuttered through the sentence, her finger pointing lazily at the boy in blue who just blushed at her.

 

“Over time I have become more skilled in tracking and locating people who have been off the grid for long periods of time. It’s the one thing college taught me that I didn’t already know,” Billy looked up thoughtfully with his pointer finger tapping his chin before he put his gaze on his boyfriend. 

 

Jason smiled at him, taking his hand, “Did you expect Billy not to be able to find you?”

 

Trini shook her head, eyes trained on her lap, “I didn’t expect you guys to look for me.” All of them sat in shock after hearing what the small woman just said. 

 

“Why wouldn’t we?” Zack frowned, leaning forward to try and get the girl’s eyes to meet his. They didn’t. 

 

“I just figured you guys would move on….and forget about me,” she shrugs, fiddling with the loose string on her shirt. 

 

“You really think that we wouldn’t try? Do you….do you think that we don’t care enough to search for you?” there was a hint of anger in Jason’s words, but what stood out most of all was the hurt he projected. His blue eyes seemed broken at the thought of his friend not thinking he cared. “Why would you think that?”

 

“Because,” Trini threw her hands in the air, shaking her head once again. “It was what I figured was most logical at the time. That’s why I left. So that you guys could move on. Why did you choose now to find me? After all these years, why now?!”

 

“We never moved on,” Alicia’s voice startled the tension in the room, all of them turning to see the green eyed girl leaning up against the door frame with a scowl on her face. She took a few steps into the room, her eyes trained on her best friend, “Ever since you left we’ve been searching. Kimmy and I were gonna surprise you on your birthday, but it was you who didn’t come back. Then, we waited until college started to see if maybe you would be there. Nope. Then we graduated college and prayed that maybe, just maybe, we would see you walking into the ceremony with your stupid converse and gay jackets.”

 

“There’s such a thing as gay jackets?” Zack asked, not quite getting that Alicia was just calling Trini’s clothes gay because she was gay.

 

Alicia glared at him, the boy shrinking in his seat, “Shut up, Zack.” Her attention was back on Trini, “If you thought for one second that leaving this town and us behind was going to keep us safe then you must not realize how wrong you are. Billy still got bullied because of his autism and was almost run over by a car during our second year in college, Zack was constantly getting into fights because people would talk trash about his mom, Tommy got thrown down a staircase on the first fucking day, and Jason was beaten so badly by some jocks that he has a huge scar down the middle of his back.”

 

She stopped, rubbed her leg, and took a deep breath.

 

“None of us were safe once you left. Especially Kimberly,” hearing her ex-girlfriend’s name caught Trini’s attention and she dared to look up at the blonde. Now she saw how there was no sadness in Alicia, only regret and anger. 

 

“Sounds like you guys had problems at school which we already had,” Trini retorted, causing the blonde to fume.

 

“That’s not the point of me telling you this, Trini!” oh fuck. Alicia never, EVER, calls Trini by her first name. Guilt went through the small woman’s chest like a wooden stake. “I’m trying to help you understand how much you leaving affected us!”

 

“We really missed you while you were gone and it hurt thinking that you left because of us,” Billy shyly interrupted his boyfriend’s sister, Alicia shooting him a thankful smile. Each word was only making Trini feel more guilty and like she really didn’t make the right choice that day. But, she reminds herself how they could all be dead if she stayed. That was something she just wasn’t willing to risk. 

 

“Do you know how vulnerable you made Kimberly by leaving her?! Oh, that’s right, you were doing it to keep her safe. Well guess what, dipshit, she was in more danger once you stepped over that town line then she ever was when you were sleeping in her bed.” 

 

Trini got to her feet, the chair sliding back with a loud sound and the room going silent. “You knew that I was leaving and you didn’t protest. In the back of your mind you knew that there was a possibility that I was never coming back. I did what I thought was best at the time. You can either forgive me or resent me for it,” she spoke calmly, not wanting to give away how sad she was at her friend’s words. 

 

For once, Alicia was speechless, “I-I….” Trini racked through her brain, trying to think of what she could do to earn Alicia’s forgiveness. When she couldn’t think of anything, she sighed and walked around the table, buttoning up her yellow jacket that was given to her by Alicia herself. Quickly she said goodbye to each of the people sitting around the table, saying how she would be in a hotel if they needed her, Jason slipping a cell phone into her pocket without her noticing. She turned, making her way out of the room when she stopped next to her best friend.

 

“I’m sorry,” was what she muttered, tears gathering as she went to leave. That’s when she felt a hand gripping her arm, spinning her around and pulling her into someone’s arms. A familiar scent filled her nose, alerting her that it was Alicia. 

 

“I missed my best friend,” Alicia whispered through her short hair. They pulled back and the blonde gave a watery smile, “I know that I told you I wasn’t gonna stop you, but I wish that I had. If I had known that when you said forever you actually meant forever, I would have chained you to a fucking tree.” 

 

“You were just being a good friend and I’m glad you didn’t chain me to a tree because I don’t really like nature,” Trini laughed softly.

 

“Nature sure as hell doesn’t like you, sunshine.” Alicia earned a glare but she winked it off, Trini just chuckling at her. Finally, she left and went to a hotel she knew was easy to scam. Money was something that she didn’t have much of, but Trini always paid upfront. Unfortunately, she didn’t have time to grab a new load of cash off the guy she killed back in Wisconsin seeing as Kimberly waltzed into her room without warning. 

 

Once she got her room, Trini walked in, observing everything around her. The walls were painted dark red, the carpet was an ugly grey, and the bed had a white quilt on it that was obviously old. Nevertheless, Trini made the most of it and flung herself onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. She thought back to when Kimberly had shown up. Her heart was bounding, leaping with joy when her eyes landed on the girl who had occupied her dreams for the past five years. At the same time, her brain was screaming at her to run as fast as she could. Screw her stuff, she could buy new things in the next town. Despite all that was going on internally, Trini remained calm at the sight of her ex, only raising her voice when the girl dared to bring up coming back to Angel Grove. 

 

So how was it that she ended up here, in another dirty hotel room, in Angel Grove? Well, she had no idea what brought her back. That was until she sat up, reaching for the remote and turning on the television. News reports flashed onto the screen, showing the image of mutilated dead body of one of her high school teachers. He had been murdered last week in an alleyway. The exact same alleyway that Trini had killed in before Alicia helped her control the cravings. She imagined that the body of her old biology teacher, and jumped up from the bed, a sudden anger and energy filling her. This, this was why she was back. From this point forward, she was only here to protect the citizens of Angel Grove and until she was sure that they were safe, she would not talk to Kimberly. 

 

Yes, it was a stretch but she couldn’t afford to have any distractions. Kimberly was a major distraction, why do you think she almost failed biology? Trini smiled to herself, patting her back as she crossed her arms. Now, Trini was the protector of Angel Grove and no one, not even Kimberly’s sweet ass (did she really just think that?), was going to stop her. As she stood there, watching the news once more, another realization came to her but this time it wasn’t a good one. Grumbling, Trini flopped onto the bed, huffing and glaring at the ceiling she had just met ten seconds ago. 

 

Her bag was in Kimberly’s car. Looks like not talking to her ex-girlfriend, and wielder of her heart (ok, Trini, time to stop), would have to wait a little while. 

 

“Fuck!” Trini exclaimed, throwing her hands over her face. This was going to be a lot harder than she originally thought. Of course, she didn’t know what was coming.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

“Master,” a frail man shakily stepped near the throne, bowing at the black shoes, not raising his head until a deep voice told him to.

 

“What is it, Daniel?” 

 

The man took a deep breath, “I have news about….her.”

 

Darkness shifted around him to reveal a man, black hair slicked back and armor on him. “Good. How did Colin’s mission go? Did he defeat her?”

 

“N-not exactly-” Daniel flinched when the shadow’s fist slammed down on the wooden armrest, the chair shaking in fear as well. 

 

“Then why are you here?!”

 

“P-please, master. I know where she is!” Daniel covered his face with his hands, still trembling profusely. 

 

Its black shoe tapped slowly on the floor, “Well? What do you know, boy?!”

 

“S-she’s here.”

 

Silence.

 

“What do you mean ‘she’s here’?” its voice boomed through the room and Daniel peeked through his hands.

 

“In Angel Grove, master. The one has arrived.” Daniel was able to speak without stuttering this time, a sudden confidence coming over him. 

 

“Good work,” the shadow congratulated before leaning forward again and signalling his guards. “Now observe her. Follow her around and figure out all you can. Kill her friends if you have to. I want her dead by the blood moon, understood?”

 

“Yes, master.” Daniel got to his feet, straightening his back. “Anything else?”

 

“If one of her friends begins to catch on and goes to tell her, kill them. If any of them find out, shut them up. I don’t care how just do it.”

 

Daniel nodded, “Of course, Lord Zedd.” 

 

Zedd smirked through his helmet, fangs poking out of the bottom as Daniel left the room. By the end of the month, the one would be dead and his clan would finally be able to take what was rightfully his. World domination started in Angel Grove.

 


	2. Awkward Situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini has to go back to Kimberly's to get her bag. Kimberly remembers something sweet while Alicia figures something out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to tell me what you want to happen next and leave feedback. Enjoy!

She could do this. No, really. All that she had to do was ask Jason where Kimberly lived so that she could grab her bag from the girl’s car and then run, sprint, back to the safety of her hotel room. It was easy. Until it wasn’t. As she walked down the familiar road, she suddenly realized that she had no idea where Jason lived. Of course, she finally got the confidence to leave her hotel room when it was finally pitch black outside. 

 

“Dammit, Trini. Why do you do this to yourself?” Trini mumbled quietly, putting her hands in her back pockets when her hand hit something. Pulling it out, she saw that it was a phone and thought back to when she was hugging Alicia. That little asshole. “Well, thanks for telling me, airhead.” Once it was turned on, Trini was surprised to see that Billy had already set up the phone for her and she quickly called Zack instead of Jason. That proved to be a stupid idea.

 

He answered before the second ring, “ _ Hello, Zack Taylor here! _ ” 

 

Trini rolled her eyes at his greeting, “Zack, can you do me a favor?”

 

“ _ Of course, Crazy girl! What is it? _ ”

 

“Can you tell me where Kim lives?” Trini heard a snort through the phone, almost as if Zack was trying to keep himself from laughing. There seemed to be another presence with him and Trini groaned, “Airhead, are you there too?”

 

The two burst out laughing over the line, Trini having to bring the phone away from her ear. Those two assholes. 

 

“ _ I knew you would be calling at some point, sunshine. _ ” Alicia chuckled in response.

 

“Yeah, whatever,” Trini snarled with a little more venom than she meant to. “Just tell me where Kimberly lives. She still has my bag in her car.”

 

There was the sound of rustling and mumbled voices. Were they….were those two  _ fighting  _ over the phone?!

 

“Guys, seriously! I’m tired and I want my damn glasses! Now, where does the princess live?!” Trini finally shouted, the commotion stopping.

 

“ _ 4325 Terrance Lane, _ ” both voices chirped through the phone and the small vampire sighed with relief.

 

“Thank you,” she hung up quickly, hoping to avoid being teased for the next few hours. It only took her a few minutes to get there, but when she did she felt herself freeze. Would Kimberly be as cold as she was before? Trini was just there to get her things, not to try and make up for the five years of missed opportunities. 

 

_ Stop thinking about it like that _ , Trini. 

 

As she made her way down the street, Trini noticed the houses around her. One was red with a blue door while the one next to it was white with a black door. Then there was perhaps the ugliest house she had ever seen in her life. There stood a completely black house with a green door and shutters. Right next to it was perhaps the most boring place she had ever seen. Checking the mailbox, Trini realized that it was Kimberly’s.

 

When Trini walked up to the house, she was stunned at what it looked like. It as grey. Not a pretty grey, but a depressing, heart wrenching grey. The door was black and the front yard was dead, much similar to how Trini felt in this moment. 

 

Swallowing her fear, Trini tiptoed up the steps and rang the doorbell. 

 

“I’ll be there in a second!” Kimberly’s soft voice spoke through the door, Trini’s heart speeding up at the sound of it. There was a gust of wind, almost as if someone had ran behind her, and Trini turned around. Nothing was there. 

 

When she went back to face the door, another gust of wind swept over her. This time, when she turned around, she swore she saw a figure in the woods. Its red eyes were glowing in the darkness. The door behind her opened to reveal Kimberly dressed in a loose pink tank top and shorts. Her brown hair was perfectly brushed while her face was void of any makeup. Trini still thought she looked beautiful. 

 

“What do you wa-” Kimberly was cut off by Trini slamming her hand over her mouth and pushing both of them into the house, closing the door with her foot. After she brought her hand away from the taller girl’s mouth, Trini held a finger up to her own, signalling for Kimberly to stay quiet. All she received as a response was Kimberly rolling her eyes. Trini peaked from the door, examining the are before a sigh escaped her and she stepped back outside.

 

“Sorry,” Trini spoke softly when she saw Kimberly’s raised eyebrow. “There was someone in the woods watching us.”

 

Kimberly scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest, “It was probably just Zack and Alicia. They only live a few minutes away.”

 

“Oh,” Trini scratched the back of her neck, embarrassed. “I didn’t know.”

 

“That’s what happens when you leave for five years,” Kimberly narrowed her eyes at her ex. “You get put out of the loop.” They stood there for a few awkward moments before the tall brunette huffed, “What do you want exactly?”

 

She didn’t know. Why was she at Kimberly’s house again? Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Kimberly’s silver car and suddenly she remembered. Her bag.

 

“I left my bag in your car,” Trini rocked back and forth on her heels, pointing a finger to the vehicle in the driveway. Kimberly only rolled her eyes again and walked away from the door, going into the kitchen to grab something. That gave Trini a moment to actually poke her head through the doorway, taking in the inside of Kimberly’s house. To her disappointment, the inside was just as depressing as the outside. 

 

A meow from beneath her feet startled her and Trini immediately got into her fighting position, fangs poking out from her mouth as she hissed. Something began clawing at her leg and she looked down to see a cat with sun colored fur looking up at her. 

Once it got her attention, the cat tilted its head to the side and seemed to be pouting at her. Before she could do anything, someone cleared their throat and Trini turned her head back up to see Kimberly standing in front of her again, holding out her yellow bag. 

 

“T-thanks,” Trini nodded her head in appreciation, taking the bag from her ex girlfriend’s hand. There was another meow and both girls glanced back at the cat standing next to Trini. Kimberly growled, causing the cat to hiss and scram away from the house. 

 

Kimberly’s eyes glowed yellow. “Alicia’s stupid cat!” she exclaimed, watching the animal sprint back in the direction of the blonde’s house. 

 

“How come I didn’t see her when I was at Alicia’s place earlier?” Trini asked, turning her attention back to the tall brunette in front of her.

 

“Because you weren’t at Alicia’s house. That was Jason’s place.” Kimberly answered, crossing her arms once again. 

 

“Do you guys all live on the same street or something?” Trini chuckled at how close her friends seemed to be to each other. She never remembered them being like this when they were in high school. 

 

“Yes,” Kimberly replied seriously, making Trini’s eyes widen with shock. “Jason lives at the end of the street with Billy, Alicia and Harper live right next to him while Zack and Tommy live next to her.” 

 

“So does that mean-”

 

Kimberly interrupted, “Zack lives next door to me.” She then stepped out onto her front porch and pointed at the black house on the left side of her own. “Idiot painted it black with a green door about a year ago. He added the green door because he apparently painted it without Tommy’s consent. Luckily for him, his wife made a compromise.”

 

“Wife?!” Trini yelled, mouth hanging open. 

 

“Yeah. They got married right after college. Zack had to rush the wedding before his mom died,” Kimberly sighed sadly, remembering how only a few days later she was attending Karen Taylor’s funeral. 

 

“His….his mom is dead?” Trini willed away the tears from her eyes, not wanting to cry in front of Kimberly even though she already had so many times before. 

 

“Been dead for about five months,” Kimberly couldn’t help it when her voice cracked at the end of that sentence. Karen had meant so much not just to Zack, but to them as well. 

 

While Kimberly’s parents were away all the time, Karen would sit there for hours and listen to Kimberly gush about Trini and how happy they were going to be when she came back. The woman would never once told her that it was more likely than not that Trini wouldn’t be coming home and everytime that Kimberly was left disappointed, she would hold her as she cried. One particular memory stuck out for her about Karen, making her smile.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

_ Kimberly had been running for who knows how long. Her lungs were burning from the cold air and her throat hurt from sobbing. Tears spilled down her cheeks when Alicia’s words ran through her mind like a broken record. _

 

 _“She isn’t coming back, Kimberly. I’m so sorry.”_ _Alicia had said before ducking her head down to hide her own tears._

 

_ She didn’t understand. Why had Trini lied to her about leaving? If she wanted to leave Angel Grove forever then she should have just told her. They could have left together, as one. No heartbreak would have been necessary, but it was already done. There was nothing that Kimberly or anyone else could do about it now.  _

 

_ Because Trini was already gone. _

 

_ She had begged Billy to try and track her down, see if maybe she was still using her phone or paying with credit cards. The boy had only whispered that he already tried, but there was nothing. That was when she left. None of them could console her in the way she needed. All they could do was be her friend, but she needed a mother. And she had gotten one during her first year of college. Her first year without Trini. _

 

_ Finally, the trailer came into view and Kimberly pushed her legs to go faster. Even though she knew that the woman was always there, she felt that if she didn’t get there in time then the woman would be gone. Once she reached the door, she slammed it open, feeling the warmth of the air on her skin. Today had been a bad day to wear shorts. The door closed and Kimberly speed walked into the room at the end of the hall. Unlike how she entered, she carefully opened this door, just in case the woman was asleep.  _

 

_ Instead, she was greeted by the sight of Karen Taylor sitting up in her bed, attempting to finish a crossword puzzle. When she heard the front door, a smile had graced her features because she knew who it was. Kimberly’s footsteps were soft and delicate compared to her son’s that were heavy and loud. Sometimes she had to ask him to just stop walking around because the noise would give her a headache.  _

 

_ Her eyes lifted from the puzzle when her door opened, but she didn’t see the happy, spritely Kimberly Hart she usually did. What she saw in front of her was a broken hearted teenager, who was wearing shorts in 32 degree weather. Her motherly instincts noticed the outfit first, making her almost roll her eyes at herself. It was the look on Kimberly’s face, blotchy cheeks and running nose, that made her arms reach out.  _

 

_ Kimberly fell into her embraced, sobbing into her neck loudly. Closing her eyes, Karen ran a hand through the girl’s short hair, rocking her back and forth to soothe her cries.  _

 

_ “S-she i-i-isn’t coming b-back.” Kimberly gasped out between sobs, clinging to the woman’s shirt.  _

 

_ Karen let a tear slip from her own eye, “I know, darling.” _

 

_ Kimberly curled into a ball in Karen’s lap, removing her hands from the woman’s shirt only to grip at her own, “I-it hurts s-so much.” _

 

_ “Shhh….” Karen just kept comforting her, acting like a mother would with her own child. Ever since Zack brought home his six friends, it felt as if she had adopted all of them.  _

 

_ She couldn’t count how many nights Alicia came to her in a panic from a nightmare or when Billy would come over, just to show her his new inventions. Jason had come to her before to rant about his father while Tommy would come over to learn Mandarin. Harper, such a sweetheart, would just come over to sit with her whenever she could. All of them were amazing kids and Karen was sad when she found out that she would never get to meet this Trini she heard so much about. She sounded like one of a kind.  _

 

_ Soon, Kimberly’s sobs morphed into whimpers and her breathing had slowed down. Karen pushed the girl away from her a little, wiping away the tears from her cheeks and smiling when watery brown eyes stared up at her. _

 

_ “It’s definitely going to hurt, Kimberly.” Karen hated that she had to be honest with the poor girl, but there was no other way. “But someday, you’ll wake up and realize that it doesn’t anymore. You loved her-” _

 

_ “So much.” Kimberly interrupted, a new wave of tears coming to her eyes. _

 

_ Karen smiled sadly, “I can tell. When you love someone, you give them your whole heart and show them every part about yourself, whether you know it or not. Loving is something that is built on trust and truth. Trini seems to have destroyed both of those, but,” Karen held up a finger with she noticed Kimberly getting ready to start sobbing again. “That doesn’t mean that she didn’t love you. Do you know why she left?” _

 

_ Kimberly shook her head. _

 

_ “Well, I think that it could have been for your safety.” Kimberly looked back at Karen and tilted her head like a lost puppy. “Hear me out, young one. So many things happened to Trini while she was here. She became something that she never wanted to be, found out that her best friend was the reason, and then had her girlfriend get shot because of her. Doesn’t it seem like she would leave to keep you and the rest of her friends safe?” _

 

_ Kimberly didn’t say anything. _

 

_ Karen sighed, pulling the girl back into her arms, “She loved you very much, Kimberly. That I know.” _

 

_ “You never met her, so how do you know?” Kimberly chuckled, snuggling more into the warmth of the woman. _

 

_ “From what you and the rest have told me, she absolutely adored you. There isn’t anything that she wouldn’t do for you. She loved you with all her heart. She still does.” Karen kissed the top of Kimberly’s head.  _

 

_ “Thank you.” Kimberly whispered into her shirt, a small smile gracing her face.  _

 

_ “You don’t need to thank me for caring about you. Or for telling the truth,” the woman pulled back again, grinning wildly when she saw the small smile on Kimberly’s face. After a few more moments of hugging, Karen swatted the taller girl’s arm.  _

 

_ Kimberly shot up and rubbed her arm, “Ow!” But the look on Karen’s face made her want to sink into the bed, “Why do I feel like I’m about to be scolded?” _

 

_ “Because you are,” Karen then gestured her hands to the teen’s outfit. “Why on earth are wearing  _ shorts  _ in thirty two degree weather? It’s almost snowing out there, child!” _

 

_ “I wasn’t planning on going out today and it gets really hot in Harper and my’s dorm.” Kimberly shrugged. At the beginning of the year, Harper and Kimberly had decided to share a dorm room instead of get seperate ones, having bonded over the summer. It took all of the power in Harper not to relent to Alicia’s puppy eyes and actually move in.  _

 

_ Karen pointed to the door, “There are some of your clothes in my washing machine. Got get them and put them on. Look! You’re still shivering!” _

 

_ Kimberly laughed and stood from the bed walking to the door before stopping and turning around to face the smirking woman, “Thank you for being my family.” _

 

_ Karen smiled, “No, thank you for being a wonderful girl. Never forget that you are like an antique, precious and rare. Nobody is like you and you must be handled with care or else you will break. Make sure whoever you choose to let in treats you that way. If they handle you with care and love, but break you and leave, you must move on. But if they are willing to take the time to put you back together, then they are the one. There is no guarantee that you will not be broken by someone, but as long as they put you back together you will always be safe with them.” _

 

_ “I love you, Karen.” Kimberly smiled back, happy tears coming to her eyes. _

 

_ “I love you too, Kimberly.” Karen let the moment last for a second before making a motion with her hands, “Now, go go! Get warm, child!” Kimberly laughed as she walked out of the room.  _

 

_ Four years later, Kimberly sat at Karen’s funeral, bawling her eyes out. As she went up to the casket, she gave a small smile and kissed the woman’s cold forehead. _

 

_ “I love you, mom.” _

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Trini noticed Kimberly staring off into space, tears gathered in the taller girl’s eyes as she did. In an attempt to not be rude, Trini just waited patiently until she heard Kimberly sniffle softly. Turning her head to look at the brunette, she gave her a smile of reassurance, but Kimberly scoffed. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re smiling at, but you better stop it. It’s starting to creep me out,” Kimberly then turned on her heel and went back into her house. But before she could close the door, Trini was slamming it back open.

 

“I don’t understand why you are being so….cold!” Trini threw her hands in the air, getting tired of Kimberly’s constant bad attitude.

 

Kimberly narrowed her eyes, and pointed a finger at the small girl, “You wanna know why I’m being so cold?” Trini hesitantly nodded her head, putting her hands up defensively. “Well, too bad.” Kimberly went to close the door again when she heard a meek voice speak out.

 

“We used to tell each other everything,” Trin’s big brown eyes stared back at her, but Kimberly forced herself to not show how much they were affecting her. “Why can’t we be like that anymore?”

 

“Because you left me all alone. Because you lied! Because you are the most selfish thing in the entire fucking world!” Kimberly screamed, sighing at finally being able to say what she wanted to Trini. After all these years, her anger was leaving. 

 

The first tear broke free from Trini, “I’m sorry, Kim.”

 

“I don’t care that you’re sorry,” Kimberly’s monotone voice was back and it only broke the small brunette further. “I don’t care that you’re back now. I don’t care that you still love me. You threw any chance you had with me out the window the moment you stepped over that town line.”

 

“Kim, please,” Trini tried but the taller girl was having none of it.

 

“Once this shit is solved, I want you out of this town and out of my life. For good. I spent years getting over you and I will  _ not  _ be dragged down that rabbit hole again.” at last, the door slammed shut, leaving Trini quietly crying on Kimberly’s front porch. 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

On the other side of the neighborhood, Zack and Alicia sat at the boy’s side window, ears pressed against the window. They listened intently on the conversation between the two ex lovers and winced when Kimberly began yelling at Trini. Reluctantly, Alicia pulled away from the window and plopped down on the chair, rubbing her temples. This was going to be harder than she thought. To her, Kimberly Hart had always been a mystery, but now she was like a foreign country to all of their friends. In only five years the girl who used to wear so much pink had become the coldest and emotionless person. 

 

Harper was the only one who saw Kimberly at her worst. The taller girl even refused to talk to Jason about anything even remotely emotional. It broke Alicia’s heart. 

 

Zack huffed as he sat down next to the blonde, “What the fuck are we gonna do now?”

 

“I don’t know, Z-man, but we have to do something. And quick,” Alicia went to sit up, but her knee prevented her and she sighed. “If Kimberly stays like this for any longer I think I might kill myself from the depression that radiates off of her.”

 

“I feel you,” Zack admitted, groaning and tilting his head back. “How are we gonna deal with this AND deal with that stupid clan of vampires?”

 

“Ok, let me say what I just said but slowly,” Alicia leaned over to her friend, grabbing his ear. “I. Don’t. Know.”

 

Zack pushed the blonde away from him, chuckling under his breath, “You obviously didn’t take your meds.”

 

“It’s not that, dickbrain.”

 

“Then what is it?” Zack raised an eyebrow at his best friend. When Trini left, Alicia and Zack had realized how much they had in common and quickly bonded. Together they were the ultimate pranking machine and unfortunately for Jason, he was the main target for their ideas. Besides her brother and fiancee, Zack knew Alicia best. 

 

Alicia sighed again, “I….may or may not have slept last night.”

 

Immediately, Zack sat up straighter in his chair, “Blondie, you heard what the doctor said to do when that happens.”

 

“I’m not deaf, Zack!” Alicia yelled, leaning forward and avoiding all eye contact with the boy. “It is….not that easy.”

 

“Yeah it is,” Zack moved out of the chair and kneeled down in front of the green eyed girl. “All you need to do is tell Harper or me or Jason or anybody. Except Kimberly because she would probably just say-”

 

“Tough shit,” Alicia interrupted, chuckling a little at the thought of going to the girl for anything. 

 

“And we will help you.” Zack placed his big hand on the back of Alicia’s neck, pulling her head into his shoulder and wrapping his other arm around her waist. “You have a family now, blondie. You don’t have to be alone anymore.” Alicia relented, pulling Zack into a bear hug. 

 

The two sat there for a while until a sound alerted them to someone’s presence. Both of them jumped out of their seats, Zack already shifted into his black wolf while Alicia pulled out a gun from around her waist. With the black wolf in front of her, Alicia prepared herself for the worst and cocked the gun. 

 

A scream tore through the air and Zack was out of the house before she even knew what was happening. Once she caught up to the wolf, she saw Zack cradling a very badly injured Tommy in his arms, the girl’s normal tan face was completely pale. Getting closer, Alicia say something engraved on Tommy’s ankle and she stumbled backwards. 

 

She knew that symbol. That crooked Z had haunted her for decades, but she still never knew what it represented. Apparently the others had heard the commotion too and they all ran up to the three of them. Billy and Jason rushed over to Tommy, Jason having to pry Zack’s hands away from his wife. 

 

Kimberly sprinted out of her front door in her white wolf form, teeth bared and several growls escaping her mouth. Catching sight of the injured girl, Kimberly went back into her house and reemerged with a first aid kit in her mouth. She slowly shifted back into her human form and went to work while they waited for the ambulance that Harper had called. 

 

After she hung up the phone Harper noticed her fiance, curled into a ball at the bottom of Zack’s front steps. The blonde was rocking herself back and forth, trying her best to block out everyone else. There was no way that Zack would take notice, so Harper ran over. With her right hand, she brushed some of Alicia’s hair out of her face and wanted to cry when she didn’t see those bright green eyes that she had fallen in love with. Quickly, she placed herself behind the panicking girl and pulled her small body into hers. 

 

Wrapping her arms around Alicia’s waist, Harper whispered reassurances into her ear until she finally stopped rocking. By that time however, Zack was at the hospital with his wife and Billy. Kimberly was on her way there, but Jason hung back with Harper and his sister. Finally, Alicia was calm enough to speak, so Harper began with the questions.

 

“Why did you freak out when you saw Tommy like that? I know that it was terrifying, but you only start rocking when you’re reminded of….” Harper hesitated for a moment before clearing her throat. “Your aunt.”

 

“There was a sign on her ankle,” Alicia began, keeping her eyes trained on the pavement in front of her. “I recognized it and I just panicked. I’m sorry.”

 

“Hey,” Jason crouched down in front of his sister, giving her a gentle smile. “It’s something you can’t help. You didn’t do it on purpose and now that you told us what you saw, we can go study it.”

 

Alicia just nodded her head weakly, leaning back into her fiance.

 

“Do you wanna go see Tommy?” Harper asked, wiping the blonde’s sweaty forehead with the sleeve of her sweatshirt.

 

“No, you guys go on ahead,” at their hesitant looks, Alicia rolled her eyes. “I need to talk to someone first.”

 

“Who?” Jason asked with a curious expression.

 

Alicia stood up, brushing off her jeans and adjusting her brace. She turned around to Harper, kissing her quickly before looking back at her brother, “Trini.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Oh my god, I am SOOOOOO sorry for being gone for so long. I just had a lot going on and have had literally no time to write. I'm hoping that you liked this chapter and I'm sorry for all the angst, but it will get better soon. Don't worry. There are just some events that need to happen first. Please forgive me for being gone. I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving and are having a wonderful holiday season! Next chapter should be up either this week or sometime next week. I have exams.
> 
> Thanks for reading and supporting! Love you guys! <3
> 
> tumblr: gayprincess02


	3. Revelations of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini and Alicia talk about what happened over the past 5 years. Lord Zedd has a new informant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to tell me what you want to happen next and leave feedback. Enjoy!

It had been several hours since Trini had returned from Kimberly’s house and she had spent those several hours crying into her pillow, the tv making noise in the background. Normally, Trini would have bundled up in a blanket and actually paid attention to the soap opera playing. Tonight, she wasn’t in the mood. She was just told that she would never even get a chance to win back Kimberly’s heart. 

 

There was a knock at her door, Trini groaning as she lifted herself up from the bed and cringing as she saw the makeup stains spread out on the pillow. Slowly she dragged her feet to the door, swinging it open to see Alicia standing there with Mountain Dew and Fritos. Her favorite snack. After a second, the surprise of Alicia showing up wore off and she looked up at the green eyed blonde with a watery smile.

 

“I fucked up didn’t I?” Trini croaked out, not knowing how she had any tears left. Alicia reluctantly nodded her head, opening her arms and Trini crashed into her best friend. The blonde pulled the small girl back into her hotel room, closing the door and setting the food down on the bedside table. 

 

Alicia sat on the comforter, running her hand through Trini’s short hair, “Shhh….it will be ok.”

 

“No, it isn’t,” Trini sobbed, clutching her friend’s shirt. “She’s never gonna forgive me. I know you heard what she said.”

 

“Maybe,” Alicia admitted, nodding her head along. “But this doesn’t mean that she’ll never forgive you. Kimmy is just mad.”

 

“At me.” Trini pulled away, climbing on the bed and curling up into a ball. Behind her, Alicia rolled her eyes and groaned, knowing how oblivious her best friend could be sometimes.

 

“No, not at you, sunshine.” Alicia crawled over her small body and laid down on her side, the two girls facing each other now. “She is mad because she couldn’t stop you from leaving that day. She is mad that she didn’t do anything to make you stay. She is mad that she wasn’t enough.”

 

Trini shot up, frowning, “Kim was enough! She was everything to me! The only reason I left was because she meant so much to me that I didn’t want anything to happen to her. I’m the one that isn’t enough.”

 

“Don’t talk about yourself like that!” Alicia propped herself up on her elbows, staring intently at the small girl. “You and Kimmy are perfect, inside and out. You guys belong together.”

 

“Apparently not,” Trini sighed, reaching for the snack on the table next to her bed only to have it snatched away by the girl next to her. “Give it back, airhead!”

 

Alicia shook her head, “Not until you admit that you and Kimmy are soulmates.”

 

“Alicia….” Trini trailed off, hoping that the frustration in her voice would make Alicia back off.

 

“Say it.”

“No.”

“Say it.”

 

“No.”

 

“Say it.”

 

“N-” Trini was interrupted by the fuming blonde.

 

“SAY IT!” 

 

“KIMBERLY HART AND I ARE FUCKING SOULMATES!” Trini screamed at the top of her lungs. With wide eyes, Alicia handed over the bag and drink, the small girl immediately chowing down. 

 

“I said say it, not spray it,” Alicia wiped some of the small girl’s spit from her face, making a disgusting face when she felt the wet substance on her hand. 

 

Trini rolled her eyes, crunching on another chip, “Yeah, well, that happens sometimes.” After she finished her food, Trini suddenly felt uncomfortable with Alicia sitting there. They used to be so close, but now it was like she didn’t even know her. Much like Kimberly.

 

Alicia noticed her best friend’s far off look and leaned back on her palms, “You wanna know everything that happened these past five years, right?”

 

“Please!” Trini exclaimed and laid back on the bed. “Nobody is telling me anything and I know that it has only been a day, but seriously people! I deserve to know!”

 

“Deserve? No. You don’t deserve shit after what you did to Kimberly.” Alicia shot back, a little bit of venom seeping through her words. Trini frowned and sat up, confused by the blonde’s abrupt change in attitude. 

 

“What?”

 

“You heard me, sunshine,” Alicia snapped, narrowing her green eyes into a piercing glare. “When you first left, Kimberly was the same old girl she was when you were here. She came to hang out with us and was super optimistic. She still wore pink.” 

 

“Why doesn’t she wear it anymore?” Trini interrupted only to have the blonde girl scoff at her.

 

“I’m getting there, hold on.” Alicia’s comment made the small girl put her hands in the air defensively. Had everyone become so hostile while she was away? The blonde continued, “It was only during our second year of college when she changed and boy was it a drastic one. Kimmy came to school with a hood on and sunglasses. She began hanging around by herself and was constantly looking around to see if you would just randomly show up with her heart. You never did.”

 

Trini sat there silently as she listened to Alicia. This was why Kimberly seemed to hate her so much. She was in pain.

 

“It took a lot of convincing to get her to just sit with us a lunch again. Eventually, she started to open up a little more and seemed to be getting better, but then one day we were talking and Zack accidentally mentioned you.”

 

“Why did he?” Trini asked hesitantly. 

 

“Your birthday,” Alicia fiddled with her hands, remembering that day and how heartbroken Kimberly was after she told her the truth. “After he said that, she went on this rant about how we should do something special for you because surely you would come back for your birthday. Jason explained that you were probably busy, so Kimberly wanted to buy you a present and send it to you instead. That was the day where everything fell apart. Our friend group was never the same.”

 

“What do you mean?” Trini wrapped an arm around the blonde’s shoulder, joy spiking through her when the blonde didn’t pull away.

 

Her green eyes were locked up on the ceiling, “When I told her, she broke down and begged Billy to find you. We had tried, but with no luck. You really know how to stay gone.” Alicia sniffed, wiping her nose on her arm. 

 

“Yeah,” Trini cringed at the action and handed the girl a tissue. With a roll of her eyes, Alicia picked one out and properly cleaned her nose. In an act of revenge, the blonde shoved the wet tissue down the small vampire’s shirt, making her squeal in surprise. “Alicia!” Trini exclaimed, picking the material out of her bra and attempting not to gag. Once the object was in the trashcan, Trini turned back to her best friend only to be met with a smirking blonde. 

 

“Payback,” Alicia crossed her arms over her chest, which made Trini notice how it had grown significantly in the past five years. What? They were big!

 

“How is it payback? All I did was offer you a tissue because you started crying.” Trini jumped back on the bed, the corner of her lips turned up. “Have you gotten soft on my, airhead?”

 

Immediately, the smirk fell and Alicia went on the defensive, “No! What in the world makes you think that?!”

 

“Oh, nothing,” Trini pondered for a while, waiting for the blonde to get irritated and snap for her to spill. When that didn’t happen, Trini glanced back at her to see that she had zoned out. “Yo, airhead.” the small girl shoved her shoulder.

 

Alicia snapped her head over, her eyes glassy, “Sorry, I was just thinking about something.”

 

“I know what you were thinking about,” Trini let her attention got to her hands that were not so calmly resting in her lap. “Can you tell me what happened after that?”

 

“I don’t exactly know,” Alicia went through her memory, file by file. “All I remember is when Kimberly came back and she wouldn’t look at me. When I tried to talk to her, she punched me.” Alicia chuckled a little, her hand grazing the left side of her jaw when she felt the dull throb from the memory. 

 

“Why was she mad at you? It wasn’t you who left without a word!” Trini obviously didn’t understand, her frustration getting to her a little bit. 

 

“Seriously?” Alicia looked at her with a sense of disbelief. “I had kept it secret for about two years, at that point, that you left for good! She had a right to be pissed at me! That secret ended up ruining my friendship with her and temporarily ruining my relationship with Harper!”

 

Trini froze, shock spreading throughout her body, “What?”

 

“Kimberly became Harper’s best friend over the years, so when she was hurt, Harper was too.” Alicia narrowed her gaze at Trini, the small girl gulping slightly. “I hope you know that I didn’t even tell my girlfriend about you until it came out that day. We-”

 

“You didn’t have to do that for me.” Trini interrupted, feeling tears starting to form and threatening to spill. 

 

“Are you kidding me?!” Alicia slid off the bed and stood in front of Trini with her hands on her hips. “Of course I had to! You are….were my best friend and I would have done anything for you! I knew you best, so when you told me that you were leaving I knew why! And for your sake I kept my mouth shut, jeopardizing everything that I had worked so hard to find!”

 

“I-” but Trini was cut off.

 

“No! Don’t you dare say that you’re sorry!” Alicia clenched her jaw tightly, her teeth grinding together at the pressure. “I know that you are, but for fuck’s sake, Trini. For one minute you couldn’t have thought about how you leaving would affect everyone else besides Kimberly. Do you know how upset your parents were? They didn’t understand and I had to sit there with your ex girlfriend and, somewhat, explain it to them.”

 

“You-”

 

Once again she was interrupted, “I left out the part about my aunt being a murderous vampire killer and all of us being fantasy characters come to life. What should really make you understand the impact was how your brothers kept on asking and asking when ‘Tree’ was coming home.”

 

That stung worse than anything else she had been told that night. How old would her brothers be now? Almost 13? She missed so much of their lives and now she would never get it back. 

 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Alicia finally sat back down.

 

The air was thick with tension, almost suffocating both girls as they sat there with a million questions running through their minds. 

 

“What exactly happened with you and Harper?” Trini spoke quietly, secretly hoping that she hadn’t heard her. 

 

Based on the scoff Alicia released, she had. 

 

“She yelled at me for not telling Kimberly and I yelled at her for….well I don’t really know, but there was a lot of yelling.” she paused for a moment. “We broke up right after that. I later found out that Jason and Billy had heard the whole thing.”

 

More silence. 

 

“While Harper and I were separated, I tried my best to talk to Kimberly and explain everything. Whenever we were at lunch, I would just sit there and talk. It was like speaking to a wall.” Alicia closed her eyes for a second, keeping her emotions in check, and opened them. “About a year later, she talked back. All she said was ‘Can you please not spit on my food?’. We just laughed together and it was almost as if everything was back to normal.”

 

Trini made a disgusted face, “Why were you spitting on her food?”

 

Alicia let out a full laugh, throwing her head back and slapping her good knee like in the TV shows. When she finally stopped laughing, she shook her head, “I tried out for softball during my second year, before shit went down with Kimberly, and at tryouts someone hit a ball into my section of the field. Harper was on the cheerleading team and chose that moment to walk out of the locker rooms in that hot hot hot-”

 

“Get to the point, airhead.” Trini urged on, not wanting to hear about Alicia’s skirt obsession. 

 

“Well, it distracted me and since my head was turned, my scar was the bullseye.” Alicia picked a piece of lint from her jeans and flicked it onto the hotel room carpet. “My stutter came back….worse than the last time.”

 

“Damn,” Trini stared wide eyed at the green eyed girl.

 

“Yep, so I looked like a complete fool and I think that’s the main reason Kimberly put up with me at the time. My constant stuttering and slurring was probably the only thing that made her laugh.” 

 

“That’s a little….harsh.” Trini said with a furrow of her brow.

 

Alicia merely shrugged, “At least she was laughing.”

 

Trini didn’t know how much more of this awkward silence she could take.

 

Luckily, Alicia spoke up again, “Anyways, we started hanging out again and the rest of the gang joined in too.”

 

“Where was Harper?” Trini regretted the words as soon as she saw Alicia’s face drop.

 

“She….she was dating Ty at the time, so she sat with him.” it was a time that Alicia would never forget, watching that disgusting dog touch her girl. Besides sadness, jealousy was the only thing she felt. Ty practically slobbered all over Harper on the daily and when she walked by, swinging her hips flirtatiously, he was drooling. The boy never noticed how she only did this whenever she saw Alicia in the hallway. 

 

Harper had wanted a reaction, but Alicia refused to give her one. There was nothing she could say or do at that moment to get Harper back, so she let it happen. When Harper walked down the hallway, hips swaying to the rhythm of her own footsteps, Alicia would just glance at her sadly and turn away, not letting her see the lone tear that would always drip its way down her face. 

 

Alicia cleared her throat and jumped back into the present, sending Trini a reassuring smile when the girl tilted her head in confusion. 

 

“Because of Kimberly short but unpleasant history with Ty, she temporarily moved out of their dorm and into my apartment.” Alicia began to grow nervous, hand fumbling with her knee brace clumsily. 

 

Trini frowned, “Why didn’t she go live with Jason? Or Zack? Or Billy? Or Tommy?”

 

“Well,” Alicia coughed in order to keep her voice from cracking. “Jason and Billy were already living together and didn’t have enough space for Kimberly. Zack and Tommy said she would have to pay rent, but Kimberly didn’t have a job. She decided to move in with me since my apartment wasn’t that far away from school and I didn’t need her to pay rent.”

 

“What happened then? Did Harper break up with Ty?” Trini turned her whole body so that she was facing Alicia, her legs folded and elbows resting on them, chin in her hands.

 

“No, at least, not for the next couple of months,” Alicia paused, licking her lips before turning around the same way as Trini. Just as Trini was about to ask what was wrong, the blonde broke in, “I have to tell you something and I pray that you won’t kill me. Can you promise me that you won’t be angry?”

 

The Latina hesitated, inspecting Alicia’s face to see genuine anxiety that was growing with every second of silence. 

 

Throwing her hands in the air with an exasperated sigh, Trini agreed, “I promise.”

 

Alicia took a moment to gather her courage, taking a few deep breaths. Once she felt strong enough, she began telling the story….

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

_ 9:30 pm was the exact time that Angel Grove went to sleep. All the lights in houses were switched off, parents going to bed while their energetic children tried to be as quiet as they could playing in their rooms. The moon was shining over the town, giving a small amount of light to the dark corners of the streets and peeking into houses to make sure that all were asleep. It let out a groan as it saw two figures sitting on a mountain top, one with their legs folded up criss cross while the other had a braced knee swinging back and forth over the edge. As the moon zeroed in on the two, it began to hear their conversation. _

 

_ Kimberly and Alicia sat were they normally did at 9:30 on a Friday night, both of them informing each other about the recent gossip. Some of it was from Angel Grove High and the rest of it was from their alma mater, Angel Grove University. There was word of a cheerleader whose boyfriend cheated on her with a nerd and knocked her up. According to Kimberly’s old neighbor, someone had stolen her cat and was throwing dead mice into her yard. The last one, had Alicia rolling on the ground. Apparently, some five year old took his mom’s car out to get ice cream and ended up parking on the sidewalk, smashing a parking meter.  _

 

_ “T-that k-k-kid is a-a s-savage!” Alicia gasped out as she sat up, wiping the tears from her eyes.  _

 

_ Next to her, Kimberly was doing the same, “I hope my kids are like that.” _

 

_ “W-woah, Kimmy.” the blonde girl looked at her friend with a surprised expression. “I d-didn’t know y-y-y-you w-wanted to have k-kids.” _

 

_ “Of course! I love children and hope that if I do, I can give them the best home in the world,” Kimberly let herself daydream for a moment before snapping back from the clouds. “I’d give them everything my parents wouldn’t give me.” _

 

_ The words registered with Alicia deeply and she scooted closer to the brunette, rubbing her back soothingly.  _

 

_ “I-I understand w-w-what y-ou m-mean,” Alicia whispered to her, but grew confused when she heard Kimberly chuckle. _

 

_ “On a whole different level though, Fide!” Kimberly wiped a sad tear away, scolding it for coming out of her eyes without permission. “Your parents are dead and can’t give you anything. Mine are alive, but just refuse!” _

 

_ “T-that’s j-j-just life s-sometimes, Ki-Kimmy.” Alicia shrugged, having come to terms with everything that had happened to her in the past 20 years.  _

 

_ “You always say that,” Kimberly sighed and shook her head.  _

 

_ “W-w-wise words f-f-from Z-Zordon him….himself.” Alicia thought out loud, smiling at the memory. Another sniffle came from the girl next to her, so she decided to lighten the mood a bit, “D-do you h-h-have any n-names?” _

 

_ “Well, when I was little I really wanted to name my kid this name that I made up.” Kimberly saw the blonde smirking from the corner of her eyes. “Alright, I’ll tell you but you cannot tell anybody and you can’t use it as blackmail.” _

 

_ Alicia made an X over her heart, “S-s-secret. G-got it.” _

 

_ Kimberly ran a hand through her short hair, “I wanted to name my kid….Holster.” _

 

_ There was silence, making the taller girl slightly uncomfortable. Beside her, Alicia was trying not to laugh and was biting her tongue. Literally. _

 

_ “Thank you,” Kimberly sighed with relief until she spotted the pained look on her friend’s face and rolled her eyes. “You can laugh now.”  _

 

_ For about five minutes Alicia was rolling on the ground, laughing into the air and at the moon. Her giggles reached the big wheel of cheese in the sky and it giggled with her, shining more light on the two. _

 

_ “That’s enough, that’s enough,” Kimberly pouted, pushing Alicia’s shoulder lightly as not to jar her knee.  _

 

_ Once she had finished, Alicia smiled brightly at Kimberly, “P-p-pretty good n-name, i-if I d-do s-s-s-say s-so myself.” _

 

_ “Yeah yeah, whatever.” Kimberly playfully rolled her eyes again, feigning anger. _

 

_ “D-don’t be s-such a b-b-baby, Ki-Kimmy.” Alicia stutter a little more prominently, Kimberly wincing beside her. _

 

_ “I guess that means you’re getting tired,” if she was being honest, Kimberly really didn’t want to leave.  _

 

_ Whenever they came up here on Friday nights, it was the highlight of her day. Her smile was always the biggest up here. It reminded her of Trini. How they used to come up here together and watch the sun set over the town, cuddling together when the darkness took over.  _

 

_ Alicia knew this and disagreed immediately, “N-n-no. W-we c-c-can ssstay upppp a l-little l-l-longer.” Her words were starting to slur together which was a bad sign, but to Alicia family was all that matter. And her friends were family. Seeing Kimberly happy was rare and she sure as hell wasn’t going to ruin it because she was tired. _

 

_ “It’s ok, Alicia.” Kimberly cast her gaze over to the blonde who had wrapped her arm back around her shoulder. “We can go home if you need to.” _

 

_ With her eyes trained over the city, Alicia shook her head and pulled Kimberly closer to her, resting her chin on top of the girl’s head. Kimberly relished in the comfort, slithering her arms around Alicia’s waist and putting her head on her chest, which had grown fairly large. What….it was big! Sue her! _

 

_ Past emotions swirled through the air, reaching into Kimberly’s mind and tricking her into believing that she had feelings in this moment. Strong feelings. And only for the blonde holding her. It made Kimberly’s heart speed up, with nervousness or fear she couldn’t tell, and she lifted her head from Alicia’s chest. Suddenly, it was like the girl had transformed before her eyes and Alicia became the only thing that grabbed her attention. Now she understood what Harper meant whenever she gushed about the girl.  _

 

_ At least, that’s what she thought. _

 

_ Her hand reached up, softly touching Alicia’s cheek. A small frown appeared on the blonde’s face at the touch, but paid it no mind and kept watching the town before her. It was only Kimberly after all. There were no sparks when she touched her and there were no feelings between them besides those of friendship.  _

 

_ Kimberly’s mind screamed at her  _ Just do it! She might love you back! 

 

_ And so she did it.  _

 

_ Before she even knew what was happening, Alicia felt soft lips pressing against her own with such care that it made her heart yearn for more. When Alicia responded firmly, Kimberly let herself be happy for a moment and enjoy it. They were soon moving their lips in sync, molding them together under the moonlight. It wasn’t rushed or rough, it was needy. _

 

_ Neither of them was tearing at the other’s clothes, they were only enjoying what they had lost. Kimberly had lost Trini and Alicia had lost Harper. Just the feeling of being kissing was addicting and pulled them back like a drug. They couldn’t separate themselves.  _

 

_ There was no love between them. No passion or sparks.  _

 

_ Under the moon’s watchful eye, the two girls had morphed into what they truly were.  _

 

_ Two desperate humans, seeking comfort and feeling.  _

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Trini just sat silently, listening as Alicia concluded the story. Voices were screaming different things at her. 

 

**Punch her!**

 

**Throw her out the window!**

 

**Yell at her until she cries!**

 

**Break her knee!**

 

**Hit her so hard in the head that her stutter comes back! Third time's the charm, so maybe it will stick this time.**

 

NO! She couldn’t do that to her best friend, especially since it was just a meaningless little kiss. It wasn’t like Alicia had kissed Kimberly while they were still dating. Oh, but it hurt just as bad. 

 

“Please say something, Trini.” Alicia begged, not knowing which scenario out of the various ones she thought of would play out. 

 

Trini swallowed, her throat suddenly dry, “I….I don’t know what to say. What happened after that?”

 

“I pulled away and told her I couldn’t do it,” Alicia whispered, the events replaying in her mind like a broken record. “She said that she was sorry and that the moment just reminded her of you. After that, we stayed friends and moved on.”

 

“Does Harper know?” Trini asked warily, not wanting the two to break up again.

 

“Yes, I told her as soon as we got back together.” the blonde nodded and lowered her head, feeling ashamed. “I’m really sorry that it happened, Trini.”

 

Trini ran a hand through her hair, exhausted from receiving so much information in a couple of hours. She gave her best friend a weak smile, “I know. I’m sorry that I ruined your relationship with Harper.”

 

“We found our way back to each other, that’s all that matters.” Alicia still kept her head down, picking at the threads coming loose around her brace.

 

“Hey,” Trini reached out and grabbed her head, green finally glancing up at her. “I forgive you, Alicia. You were both heartbroken and desperate. Plus, you said it yourself that it meant nothing to you guys anyways.”

 

“I don’t know why I kissed back,” Alicia voiced her thoughts, having been dreading the day she had to tell Trini this story. “But, Kimmy and I both moved on, and now you’re back so….”

 

Trini chuckled at Alicia’s suggestive tone, “I don’t think anything is gonna happen anytime soon with me and Kim.”

 

“Well, sometimes you just gotta keep trying.” Alicia spoke confidently before turning serious once more. “I know that is she still in love with you, sunshine.”

 

“I highly doubt that,” Trini snorted, thinking back to earlier that night when Kimberly was screaming at her on her front porch. 

 

Alicia gasped with mock hurt, “Why, Ms. Gomez, are you calling me a liar?”

 

“Precisely,” Trini bopped her nose and slid off the bed, walking over to the Mountain Dew, that was now flat, on her bedside table. 

 

Sighing, Alicia followed her, wincing as she landed wrong on her knee, “I’ll prove it to you someday soon, sunshine. You’ll see.”

 

“When monkeys fly, airhead.” Trini snickered and took another sip of her drink. Suddenly, another question popped into her mind, but before she could ask it Alicia’s phone rang.

 

The blonde whipped it out of her back pocket, answering it before Trini could even set down her drink. As she got closer, Trini picked out bits and pieces of what Jason was saying on the phone.

 

_ “Alicia, we really need you to come over. _ ” Jason seemed to be out of breath, someone else making noise behind him. “ _ Zack, stop trying to make dinner when we have an emergency! _ ”

 

“ _ Screw off, Jay Jay! _ ” Zack mocked through the phone. Trini could practically hear the boy stick out his tongue and Jason flip him off. 

 

“Jase,” Alicia’s voice startled Trini. She suddenly sounded so….official. “What’s happened?”

 

“ _ We have some new info from Tommy about the clan and, _ ” Jason hesitated, seemingly checking the area around him before he whispered into the phone, “ _ I think they’re watching us. _ ”

 

All the blood in both girl’s froze, their faces paling as they cast nervous looks to each other. Watching them? How in the….

 

“We’ll be over in a few, call the rest of the gang.” Alicia quickly hung up the phone and took a deep breath, running a hand through her soft blonde locks. “We have to go.”

 

Before she could even move, Trini was yanking her back and forcing eye contact.

 

“Wait, you said that Kim was doing better,” Trini recalled and Alicia nodded her head along, remembering vaguely what she said. “Then why is she so….bitchy and cold now?”

 

“She got that way when we told her that we were tracking you again,” Alicia responded, tapping her foot with impatience. “It got worse when we actually found you. Before we knew it, she had taken the coordinates and driven off to bring you back.”

 

“It’s all because of me,” Trini let herself drown in self pity for a second until the blonde lifeguard saved her.

 

“Look, if you wanna be on Kimmy’s good side then work for it. You of all people should know that whatever relationship you want to have with her, you have to earn.” Alicia reminded gently before glancing behind her “Alright, can we go now?”

 

“Yes,” Trini grabbed her yellow letterman jacket, walking to the door of her hotel room that Alicia was holding open for her. Just as she was about to go through, a thought popped into her mind and she smirked, backtracking to face the blonde. “Just one more question though.”

 

Alicia groaned in frustration, “What?!”

 

“Jesus, man did you get breast implants or something?! Five years ago you were flat chested and now….” Trini made a round gesture with her hands. “Boom!”

 

Alicia just laughed. And laughed. And laughed. Soon, Trini joined in and they laughed all the way to the blonde’s car. At least now, Trini had one of her friends back and she was never leaving again.

 

**Friends Won: 1**

 

**Friends Yet to Win: 5**

 

**Kimberlys Won: 0**

 

This time, Trini wasn’t gonna let the universe or anything else get in the way of the one thing she had always searched for, found, and given up.

 

True happiness.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Zedd sat on his throne, twirling a fork in his hand with a piece of what the humans called pork on it. How this even looked remotely enticing confused him to no end. It had been years since he had eaten human food, and over that period of time it had just lost its flavor. Blood however was the most delectibale thing in the entire world, which he would soon own. Humans would be slaves to him while other vampires begged to be by his side. The only wrench in his plan was this unstoppable one. 

 

From what Daniel had gathered, the unstoppable one was merely 5 foot 1 inches and was about the sizes of his pinky finger. Why she was chosen for this was a mystery to Zedd, but no matter. She would be gone soon enough and he would be at his rightful place on top of the world.

 

Footsteps interrupted his glorious daydream, a growl escaping him. Guards walked in, side by side with someone trailing behind them. Those fools always had to ruin everything. Once the procession had ended, two of the remaining guards dragged in a figure with a bag over its head. Daniel entered behind them, a smug smirk in place on his stumbly face. Carelessly, the guards tossed the torn figure onto the concrete floor, Daniel coming next to it and bowing respectfully at Zedd before standing up.

 

“Good evening, my Lord.” Daniel greeted casually, as if he had not just made such a dramatic entrance. 

 

“What is it now, Daniel?” Zedd spat, causing the man’s smirk to fall. “I’m very busy with planning.”

 

Daniel nodded his head in acknowledgement, “Well, I believe I have someone who can help you with that.” 

 

Reaching down, he yanked the bag from the figure’s head to reveal Ty Fleming, scared and about to wet his trousers. The boy’s hair was sticking in every direction and his normal cocky demeanor was nowhere to be seen. 

 

“This boy can help us with inside information on the unstoppable one,” at this Zedd perked up and set his red eyes on the terrified human. 

 

“I see,” Zedd rose from his seat, towering over the human and smirking when he started pleading.

 

“Please I-I’ll give you whatever you want. Money, my house,” Ty glanced up at Zedd finally and said the first thing that came to his mind, “Sex?”

 

But Zedd didn’t find his words amusing in the end and whacked the boy over the head with his large staff. Ty hit the floor with a groan, blood gushing from his wound and the room spinning around him. Zedd took a fistful of his ripped shirt, pulling him up so that they were face to face. Red eyes bore into Ty’s and he almost felt as if he was under a spell.

 

“You,” Zedd began, his voice becoming deeper in his through, “Will tell me everything you know about the unstoppable one. If you lie, I will kill you. If you tell the truth, I might spare you. Understood?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Ty nodded his head quickly, fear hitting him like a truck when he saw the man in from of him smirk. 

 

Zedd raised his golden staff in the air, red light suddenly surrounding it and illuminating the room. Without warning, the metal slammed into Ty’s exposed side and burned the skin. The screams were heard around the world, but the most terrifying thing would have been Zedd smiling as the boy writhed in pain. It wasn’t long before the boy went limp in his hold, signifying that he was marked and he was thrown back to the floor. 

 

Daniel watched from the sidelines as the same two guards from before dragged Ty out of the room. As they did, Daniel caught sight of the giant Z that was burned into the boy’s left side. 

 

This was only just the beginning. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> So this update is a little closer to the last one than I expected, but things are about to get WAY more intense from this point forward. If you are wondering about the Kimberly/Alicia thing, don't worry it was just a kiss and nothing happened between them. Please don't hate on Kim or Alicia for doing that or me. I just did it because it actually brings more to the storyline and shows how much pain Kimberly was really feeling during that time. We will end up exploring a little bit of what Trini did during those 5 years, but it's all pretty much the same. I hope that you guys liked this chapter because I spent a lot of time writing it and it really sets the stage for next chapter.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and supporting! Love you guys! <3
> 
> tumblr: gayprincess02


	4. Back to the Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group gathers together to figure out where the clan is. Zedd has a master plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to let me know what you want to happen next and leave feedback. Enjoy!

The drive to Jason’s house only took about 5 minutes, Alicia and Trini sprinting out of the car and up the stairs. Alicia pulled out a key, quickly unlocking the door before the two ran into the dining room. Jason, Billy, Zack, and Harper were all sitting around the table. Harper jumped up from her seat, wrapping her arms around Alicia’s neck and kissing her sweetly. When she noticed Trini, she blushed and waved, Trini waving back with a smirk. Before they even had time to sit down, Kimberly burst into the room with a scowl still on her face. 

 

She brushed past the couple and Trini, nearly pushing the small girl over and muttering curses under her breath. Another crack formed in the small girl’s heart, but she kept moving, going over to sit next to Zack. 

 

Alicia sat down, pulling Harper into her lap before turning to her brother. “Alright, Jay Jay,” the blonde smirked when she saw Jason glare at Zack who was sitting across from him. “Why did you call us?”

 

“Yeah,” Kimberly snapped. “I had just gotten into bed when I get a text from Zack about something Tommy said in the hospital.”

 

Alicia leaned over to whisper in Trini’s ear, “Imagine what Kimberly wears to bed, sunshine.” 

 

Trini’s face turned beet red, Alicia high fiving Zack behind the chair while Harper rolled her eyes. 

 

“Well,” Jason brought them out of their little conversation, Trini’s face remained red. “When Tommy woke up, she told us that one of her attackers whispered something to her when they thought she was passed out.”

 

“We pretty much got that,” Harper spoke up, leaning her forearms on the table. “How about you tell us what she actually said, hm?”

 

“They whispered to her that they were always watching. Always.” Jason leaned back in his chair, letting the news settle over all of them. Alicia snorted and shrugged her shoulders.

 

“That could mean anything!” 

 

“In this case, it only means one thing,” Zack bent down and pulled an object out from under the table. A camera slammed onto the wood, its sleek black color shining in the fluorescent light. “We found this in Jason’s living room.”

 

Nobody moved, even if they wanted to. The camera all stared at them as if it was alive and about to kill them. Although, they didn’t know what information it had already shared with the clan of vampires. 

 

“Are there-” Alicia was interrupted by Jason.

 

“We already removed all of the cameras in this house.” he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “I don’t know if there are any in your houses, but we need to double check.”

 

“Not right now,” Trini shook her head, frowning down at the camera in front of her. “First, we need to figure out what it is that we are gonna do.”

 

“Remove the cameras, dumbass.” Kimberly commented, giving her a ‘what the fuck’ look. 

 

“Ok, before that. Or after.” Trini thought for a second before throwing her hands up in the air. “I don’t know! One of the two! All that we need to do is figure out what we are gonna do in order to figure out what they know and what they don’t.”

 

Kimberly scoffed, looking right at Trini, “How can we do that when we have no idea where they are?! We don’t even know who they are! The only thing we know is that they are fucking bloodsuckers and they are killing people and trying to kill us, apparently.”

 

“Actually,” Billy spoke up after being silent throughout this entire conversation. “I can take the camera and see if I can trace the location where the camera is sending the images.”

 

“Ok, while Billy does that, Jason and Zack should go remove the cameras from everyone’s houses.” they all looked at Trini and she sighed, “Except for my hotel room because I’m pretty sure they wouldn’t prematurely know where I was staying.” 

 

Each person nodded except for Kimberly who just sat pouting in her chair. 

 

“So what are the rest of us gonna be doing?” Kimberly was attempting to be a smartass. She was obviously tired.

 

“The rest of us will try to figure out what we should do if Billy finds out where they are and if there are cameras around our houses.” Trini glanced around at her friends. “Ok?”

 

“Got it.”

 

“Let’s go.”

 

“I’m ready!”

 

“Zack, stop. I’m up for it if you are, babe.”

 

“Let’s do this.”

 

They all turned to the one person who had yet to respond. Kimberly groaned, “Alright, alright! I’m in.”

 

Trini smiled at all of her friends finally uniting. “Good. Disperse.” 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

“For the last fucking time, airhead,” Trini rubbed her temples as her painful headache got worse. “We cannot go in there and kill them with bazookas!”

 

Alicia whined and slammed her fists down on the table, “And why not?!”

 

“Because the only way you can kill a vampire is if you stake them in the heart or give them holy water through a feeding tube for five days, dumbass!” Kimberly exclaimed, sinking down lower in her chair. 

 

Zack and Jason has been jumping to each house, removing the cameras that were stuck in the walls and painted over to look camouflage. Billy had remained in the basement trying to locate where the camera was sending its information. The remaining four girls had spent the last hour telling Alicia that bazookas would not kill a vampire. 

 

Harper rubbed Alicia’s back in an attempt to calm her fiancee down, but it obviously wasn’t working. It amazed Trini how the blonde had been a vampire hunter all her life yet she somehow thought a bazooka would do the trick. 

 

“Well have you guys ever tried using a bazooka?” they all shook their head and Alicia smirked, “Then how do you know it won’t work?”

 

“Harper,” Kimberly pinched the bridge of her nose. “Please put a muzzle on your dog.”

 

“Now listen here, Hart,” Alicia sat forward threateningly, baring her teeth. The brunette did the same and the two engaged in a staring contest, Kimberly occasionally growling. 

 

“Did you ladies figure anything out?” Zack jumped into the conversation, raising an eyebrow at the two girls growling at each other. 

 

“What do you think?” Trini groaned, slamming her head down on the table while Harper attempted to pull Alicia back into her chair. 

 

Jason walked into the house, pausing when all the tension rushed to meet him, “What the fuck?!” He peeked his head into the room and rolled his eyes when he saw Kimberly and his twin sister glaring at each other. “I told you it wasn’t a good idea to leave Alicia and Kimberly in the same room!” he swatted Zack’s chest, the boy scoffing at him. 

 

“You didn’t protest when Trini suggested it!” Zack pointed out. Soon, the room was filled with angered voices. Alicia was yelling at Kimberly, Jason was yelling at Zack, Harper and Trini were trying to control their girls, and Billy was ascending the stairs. 

 

Billy glanced around nervously at all of them before yelling, “I figured it out!” They all turned to him. “Come on!” Billy waved them down to the basement. A stampede of chairs and feet assaulted his ears, and he watched on as each one of his friends descended the stairs. Jason was the last one and he kissed his boyfriend’s cheek before following, Billy just sighing and descending. 

 

All of them gathered like children around Billy’s computer, making the boy feel as if they were breathing down his neck. 

 

“Can you guy….um….back up a little please?” they all took one collective step back.  

 

As he typed, Alicia spoke up, “Since we have figured out where they are, I have come up with a plan.”

 

“No bazookas!” Kimberly felt like ripping those pretty green eyes out of the girl’s head. 

 

“It doesn’t involve bazookas, Kimmy.” Alicia retorted, scowling at the taller girl. “What if we have three people go and spy?”

 

Nods went around the circle, Billy not included since he was preparing everything so that they could see the location. 

 

Kimberly nodded and gave Alicia a smug smile, “Wow, that’s actually a smart idea, Fide.”

 

“Fuck off, Hart.” Alicia snarled and sat down on the floor, shaking her head with disappointment. 

 

“Really, Kim?” Harper sighed, placing her hand on top of her fiancee’s head and scratching her scalp.

 

“See,” Kimberly pointed to Alicia and Harper. “She’s like a lap dog.”

 

“That’s it!” Alicia got to her feet and slid her jacket off of her shoulders. “Hold my jacket! You’re gonna get it, Hart!” The blonde raised her fists while Kimberly let out a challenging growl, her eyes turning yellow. 

 

Harper and Trini made eye contact, both of them nodding at each other. They jumped in between the girls, Harper just pushing Alicia against a wall while Trini attempted to actually get Kimberly’s eyes to reach hers. Short people problems. 

 

Finally, she just grabbed the taller girl’s face and pulled it down to meet her eyes. Everything around them vanished and it was as if they were in their own little world. Yellow turned back to brown, Kimberly’s breathing slowed and Trini saw the girl she fell in love with. It was a perfect moment. Both girls leaned in when Billy made them snap back into the present.

 

“Got it!” he cheered throwing his hands in the air like he was on a roller coaster. Before Trini could even apologize, Kimberly had pushed her hands from her face and walked over to the boy sitting in the chair. “It looks like they are-”

 

Alicia interrupted him, “Son of a bitch!” The girl was up the stairs before any of them could blink and Harper began to panic.

 

“Licia!” she raced after Alicia, doing her best not to cry at the thought of what could happen if she didn’t get the her fiancee in time. 

 

“I can’t believe it.” Jason gaped at the computer screen. 

 

“That has to be wrong.” Kimberly choked out, her voice hoarse. 

 

Zack slumped on the wall, his face pale, “I….how?”

 

During all of this, Trini was trying to see over Kimberly and Jason’s shoulder. Screw tall people. When she had enough, she forcefully pushed the two out of the way. That big red dot on the screen taunted her and she had to keep from screaming in anger. How had they been so stupid?!

 

“It’s Alicia’s old house.” Trini couldn’t believe it. 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Alicia slammed on the brakes, jumping out of her car and storming up to the house that still haunted her in her dreams. Years of in proper upkeep and bad weather had made it look like a joke compared to what it was when she lived there. Shutters crumbled off the windows while the wood rotted under the now rising sun. Even in its destroyed state, Alicia could feel it mocking and taunting her. All those bad memories it held were still inside and she knew that if she stepped foot in there, they would all come rushing back. And that could be her downfall. 

 

Especially considering there were potential evil vampires in there. 

 

It didn’t matter in that moment. Every fiber of her being was enraged at just being back in front of that house. There was only one color that she saw. 

 

Red.

 

In a split second, Alicia found herself kicking down the door of the house and calmly walking in. Silence surrounded her and she spun around to see if there was anyone around. Nothing. Alicia ran around the house as fast as she could with her knee, slamming doors to rooms that she knew all too well open and keeping her eyes out for any bloodsuckers. When there was nothing, Alicia went into her father’s room. Rather, that guy who pretended to be her father for nearly her entire life. 

  
  
  


Rage was the only thing she felt, and her control was slowly slipping away. Then, on the nightstand Alicia spotted something. Laying there was a picture of her with her REAL father and mother. She was little and they were smiling, happiness written all over their faces. That’s what she should have had, but it was all taken away from her by her vengeful aunt who only wanted power. A tear slipped down her face as she imagined growing up with her parents and Jason, all of them being a perfect family. 

 

Her restraint broke and she threw the picture to the ground.

 

“Come out, you slimy motherfuckers!” Alicia screamed slamming her fist down on the nightstand and breaking it in half. She sprinted down the stairs and stood in the middle of the living room, more formerly known as the ring. Where she was beaten to a pulp by that man. “I’m right here! We all know I’m the one you want!”

 

She didn’t hear the door open or the rushed footsteps.

 

“Let’s go! This all started because of me! I’m the one who made Trini who she is and I’m the one who’s doomed all of my friends! Even the woman that I love is probably gonna die because of me!” Alicia couldn’t stop the emotions now. They were just spilling out of her without her own permission, but who the hell needed permission to mess with her anymore? 

 

Harper ran into the room, tears streaming down her face, “Licia.” Just as she went to get close to her fiancee, Alicia start yelling again. 

 

“You decide to mess with my town and then you use my old fucking hell hole to station your little project! WHEN CAN I JUST LIVE MY LIFE IN PEACE?! WHEN CAN MY FRIENDS JUST MOVE ON AND NOT HAVE TO SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES OF MY MISTAKES?!” Alicia moved to a chair and threw it across the room, walking over the TV to throw it when she felt arms wrap around her. She immediately knew who it was and felt her body relax, the anger leaving her.

 

“It’s okay,” Harper whispered in her ear, catching Alicia as she fell to her knees. “You’re okay. I promise, Licia.”

 

Alicia turned around in Harper’s arms and reciprocated the hug, crying into her fiancee’s neck. Nobody else was there, she knew that for sure, Harper wouldn’t have let anyone near the house. Billy had to have been wrong about the location, there was no one. Not one single soul was in that piece of shit structure known as a house. 

 

“There’s no one here,” Alicia sniffled, clutching at the back of Harper’s shirt. “I searched everywhere.”

 

“Alright,” Harper kissed the top of her head, rubbing in between Alicia’s shoulder blades in an attempt to calm her down. “That’s enough for today.”

 

Quickly, Alicia pulled back but still kept her arms wrapped around the brunette, “No, nononono. I have to help the gang protect Trini from that stupid ass clan of vampires.”

 

Harper grabbed the blonde’s face in her hands, “I’m not saying forever, stud.” Alicia smiled at the nickname that Harper almost never used anymore. “You just need a break for the next couple of days. You and Kim were at each other’s throats today because you’re both so worried about Trini.”

 

“Kimmy is the one who’s-”

 

“Alicia!” Harper gave her a pointed look that made Alicia’s mouth snap shut. 

 

“Fine,” Alicia relented, pouting in Harper’s arms while the brunette just rolled her eyes. 

 

“Let’s go home,” Harper pulled both of them up and when Alicia was fully standing, she smirked. Getting on her tiptoes so she could reach the girl’s ear, she whispered, “Maybe then we can have a little fun.”

 

Alicia smiled and kissed her. “Always.” Alicia whispered against her lips before picking her up bridal style and waltzing out of the house. “You know, this is how I’m gonna carry you into our hotel room on our wedding night.”

 

Harper laughed and wrapped her arms around the blonde girl’s neck, gazing into her favorite green eyes, “I wouldn’t expect anything less, stud.”

 

“Anything for you, sweetcheeks.” Alicia then looked up and noticed that her car was there. How had Harper gotten there? “Harp, did you  _ run  _ here?”

 

“I’d do anything for you.” Harper repeated Alicia’s line with so much love. 

 

“Looks like I’ll have to make it up to you.” Alicia smirked smugly while Harper blushed in her arms. Maybe everything was going to be ok.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Zedd punched Ty again, reveling in the sound of the boy groaning in pain. They had been at this for hours and he was still refusing to tell Zedd anything. He lifted the picture to show it to the boy, shoving it in his face once more.

 

“Now tell me who is closest to her?” Zedd growled at Ty, his eyes burning with anger. Finally, Ty’s grey eyes examined the photo and Zedd saw at they zeroed in on one particular girl. There were four of them in the picture. One was dressed in yellow (who they knew was the unstoppable one from all of Daniel’s reports), one was dressed in pink, the one next to her was dressed in white, and the final one was dressed in burgundy. 

 

“That one,” Ty brought a shaky finger up to the girl on the end. 

 

Zedd smiled and patted the boy’s head. “Good boy,” he praised and handed the picture over to one of the guards next to him. The guard then took it and with a red pen, he circled the girl that Ty had pointed to. 

 

“What’s the plan now, sir?” the guard spoke as he handed the picture back to Zedd who smiled devilishly at the girl with the red circle around her face. 

 

“Yeah,” Ty looked slightly nervous, almost as if he cared about what was going to happen to the girl. “What are you gonna do to her?”

 

Zedd just let the glee take over his face, going to the door and getting ready to leave when the boy called out to him.

 

“Wait, what are you gonna do to her?!” Ty yelled at him desperately, a look of panic crossing his face. “Don’t hurt her! Don’t you dare!” Ty struggled to get away from the two guards that were holding him. 

 

“Why would it matter to you?” Zedd felt himself getting intrigued by the boy’s protective nature over the girl he pointed to. 

 

“It matters because I made a promise to someone who was a real friend to me,” Ty swallowed as his throat went dry. “And I don’t wanna disappoint them. If you hurt that girl, do you know how much that would destroy the person I promised? Do you know what they would do to me if they found out?”

 

“You won’t have to worry about them finding out,” Zedd’s voice was deep in his throat, a smug smile attacking him again. “Because they’ll be dead too. Along with the girl you pointed out.”

 

Ty’s eyes went wide and he began screaming, “No, please don’t! They’re my friends, I didn’t mean to point them out, please!” 

 

Only Zedd didn’t hear his pleading screams as he was already out of the room and heading down the hallway. In one week, the girl would be dead and the unstoppable one would be too devastated to notice that he was going to kill her as well. He knew that her little group was onto him, and he couldn’t have that. One week. That was all the time he needed. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,   
> These updates have been really close together and I really hope that they have been good. This chapter is really setting up something bigger. I know that there hasn't been a lot of Trimberly, but there will be more in future chapters. I'll spoil a little something for you, next chapter they are gonna talk for probably most of the chapter. Next chapter is also gonna be pretty long, I hope, so just be prepared. I'm so thankful for all of my readers and for you guys sticking around even if my work gets a little crappy. You all really keep me going. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and supporting. Love you guys! <3
> 
> tumblr: gayprincess02


	5. Please Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini and Kimberly finally talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to tell me what you want to happen next and leave feedback. Enjoy!

For the past two days Trini had been sitting in Billy and Jason’s basement, working with Billy on figuring out exactly where the clan was. After Alicia had stormed into the house and found nothing, they had figured that maybe Billy was wrong on the location. He had tracked it a million times, but it had always ended up at the old Fide house. Jason and Zack had gone back only to come up with the same result that Alicia did, nothing. 

 

At the moment, Trini and Billy were hunched over at his desk, both of them having been awake since 2 am. They didn’t care, all they cared about was finding those vampires and destroying them. The basement door opened, startling both of them away from the computer only for them to see Kimberly carrying a tray with food in her hands. 

 

When she saw both of them looking at her questioningly, she merely shrugged, “Even if you’re both vampires, human food should hold you over for a little while.”

 

“Thank you, Kim.” Billy gave her a bright smile that she returned, placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

“No problem, Billy.” Kimberly then turned around, going towards the stairs when Trini called out.

 

“Thanks, Kim.” Trini spoke, hoping to at least get a smile from the taller girl. Instead, all she received was a middle finger high up in the air as Kimberly exited the basement, the door slamming shut behind her. 

 

Billy looked back at his friend who sat dejected in her chair, “I’m sorry, Trini.”

 

“It’s not your fault, Billy,” Trini leaned back, staring at the ceiling. “She just hates me.”

 

“No, no!” Billy quickly jumped up from his seat, shaking his head. “Kim doesn’t hate you, she just….feels weird.”

 

“Feels weird?” Trini tilted her head to the side. “How do you know that?”

 

“Because she told me.” Billy nodded his head once, confirming what he had just said.

 

Trini squinted her eyes in confusion, “Billy, you do realize that she could be on her period, right? Like sometimes a girl’s body feels weird before her cycle starts.”

 

“No no no no!” Billy had a disgusted look on his face. “That isn’t what she meant. I would hope that she would talk to Harper about that and not me.”

 

“Good point,” Trini nodded, remembering that Harper was Kimberly’s best friend. She suddenly wondered if they ever talked about her. Shaking herself out of those thoughts, Trini returned her attention to Billy, “So, what did she mean when she said she felt weird?”

 

“Ok, please don’t tell Kim that I told you,” Billy glanced around the waved for her to come closer to him. Their faces were inches apart as the boy whispered, “She said I wasn’t supposed to tell anybody, especially you. She made me promise and I’ve never broken a promise, but then Alicia said you guys belong together. Zack also told me that I should tell you everything, so I don’t know who to believe. But anyways,” Trini smiled as the boy got side tracked. “I feel bad lying to you….or avoiding the truth. You know how I get when I’m nervous and I blurt things out, so I’m just going to tell you. Promise you won’t tell Kim it was me?”

 

“I promise, Billy.” Trini held out her pinky finger. The boy just frowned and looked at it before pointing at it with his pointer finger.

 

“Why are you doing that? Am I supposed to shake hands with your pinky?”

 

Trini stifled a laugh, “No, you’re supposed to lock pinkies with me. It’s supposed to represent the promise between the both of us.”

 

“Oh, ok.” Billy shrugged and their pinkies were interlocked.

 

“Alright, so you were saying.”

 

“Right right,” Billy paused, collecting his thoughts before speaking again. “The other day, Kimberly was over here and she was talking to Jason about you. I kinda eavesdropped, because Zack told me to if Kimberly was at my house, until Jason saw me and called me over. He left for work so Kim talked to me. She said that ever since you came back she’s been feeling weird.”

 

“Weird how?”

 

“Well,” Billy began fidgeting in his seat. “She said that she still had feelings for you, even though she didn’t want to, and that whenever you were in a room she wanted to ‘jump your bones’. I don’t understand what that means since if you actually jumped someone’s bones, they would probably have to be dead. Anyways, I asked her why she was being so rude to you and she then said that she couldn’t let you get close to her like that again. She said she would probably just end up broken hearted since once we finish this you’re probably leaving again.”

 

Trini absorbed all of the information, analyzing it in her head before trying to come up with a way to confront Kimberly about it. In the two days since she had been back, the two hadn’t talked about their non verbal breakup and they were 5 years overdue for that. While she sat there, Billy stared at her with a frown, trying to understand what expression was on her face. He really couldn’t read people very well and when he would try to make things better, would just get snapped at for being rude or inconsiderate. Swallowing his nerves, Billy tapped Trini’s forehead and quickly withdrew his arm when Trini blinked back into reality.

 

“Are you really gonna leave?” Billy asked with concern, not wanting his friend to leave again. If he was being honest, things weren’t as great as the others made them sound while Trini was away. 

 

Yes, all of his friends and boyfriend acknowledged that things weren’t peachy, they always tried to cover up how they really were whenever the smaller girl was around. It’s like they were afraid of the truth. That was something that Billy understood perfectly. The truth wasn’t always good and he learned that at an early age. 

 

When kids had bullied him for being different, he would always just say that he was autistic in hopes that they would understand and treat him better. They would just scoff and call him a freak, making him feel worse about his condition. His mother was the one to tell him that not everyone should know that he’s autistic. 

 

According to her, there weren’t as many nice people as he believed in Angel Grove. If they knew he was autistic, that would be another thing to make him an outcast. So, he knew what it was like when people knew the truth and he knew that they didn’t want Trini to feel even worse than she already did. But in this case, she needed to know what happened to them. 

 

People had been so mean towards their entire friend group, calling them murderers on a daily basis. Nobody liked Principal ‘Fide’, but he was a part of the town and they had destroyed it. It only made Alicia feel worse, already having the burden of knowing that her real parents were dead and she was played for a fool for years. None of those people who gave them grief knew the whole story, only what was published in the town newspaper. And that story wasn’t the truth. 

 

While none of that was specifically Trini’s fault, it would have been better if she was there. Billy knows her enough to know that she wouldn’t have stood for it. She would have fought back and told everyone to ‘fuck off’. Unfortunately, she wasn’t there and nobody fought for them. At the time, everybody was too tired to fight back against the mean comments and constant bullying. They had suffered to sucker punches to the gut, three if they counted Zordon’s death as one. 

 

Weak. That’s what they were without Trini. Weak.

 

Trini shook her head, giving the boy a small smile, “No, Billy. I don’t think I’m going to.”

 

“Good because I can’t go another five years without seeing you,” Billy felt himself grow happier when Trini gently took his hand. “We were miserable without you.”

 

“If I did leave, it wouldn’t be for five years,” Trini acknowledged the fact that she had thought about leaving once this was all over with. “I would definitely come back and visit.”

 

Billy’s eyes went wide with sadness, “But-but I thought you said….”

 

“I didn’t make any promises, Billy. The truth is, I don’t know what I’m gonna do when this is all over. If by the end I want to leave, then I’ll leave. It just depends on how I’m feeling at the time.” Trini shrugged, hating the fact that she had to be honest with the boy about the future.

 

“Oh.” Billy ripped his hand from Trini’s and hung his head sadly.

 

“Billy-” 

 

But he interrupted, “It was hard not having you here, Trini.” He sniffled as a tear ran down his face and dripped onto his hand. “Our group fell apart and we were all really sad. Jason and I almost broke up. Yeah, we found our way back to each other and things are ok now. It’s just that, we can’t erase the bad stuff. In a way, it still causes conflict.”

 

“What do you mean, Billy?” Trini leaned forward, hoping that he would make eyes contact with her.

 

To her disappointment, he kept his head lowered and picked at the chair he was seated in.

 

“Billy,” his eyes darted up to hers for a split second before they were back at their original spot. “What do you mean it still causes conflict?”

 

“Well, like with Alicia and Kimberly,” Billy then slapped a hand over his mouth. “I wasn’t supposed to say that!”

 

“Billy,” Trini chuckled, lowering the hand from his mouth. “It’s fine, I know that they kissed.”

 

Billy sighed with relief, “Good. I didn’t want Kimberly to have another reason to kill me.”

 

“In that case, she’ll be killing Alicia,” Trini admitted and Billy suddenly looked frightened. “Just continue.”

 

“Okay, so ever since they kissed everything between them just fell apart. Alicia will make a smartass remark and Kimberly will take it personally. For some reason, Kim always thinks that Alicia directs the comments at her when she really doesn’t. It’s as if that kiss completely destroyed their friendship.” 

 

Trini thought back to when they were fighting two nights ago, “Yeah, it definitely seems that way. But, Billy, you have to understand that their friendship has never been like the rest of ours.”

 

“What do you mean? They’ve always been friends.” Billy was so confused, his brain starting to hurt from attempting to analyze so much. 

 

“Look, Alicia used to sorta like me,” at the boy’s confused frown, Trini elaborated. “Like Kim does.”

 

“Woah.” 

 

“I know,” Trini smiled at his reaction before turning serious again. “Kim knew this and was definitely jealous. The thing is, I don’t think Kim really knows that Alicia doesn’t have those feelings for me anymore. She loves Harper so much, and always has. I was sort of like a rebound for Alicia, not in a bad way, but it helped her realize that she loved Harper, not me. Kim would probably deny it, but she is scared that Alicia might steal me away from her.”

 

Billy interrupted her with some truth, “Which, if we are being honest, wouldn’t happen since you are hopelessly in love with Kimberly and Alicia practically drools whenever Harper walks into a room. Although, I’m gay and I can say that Alicia is quite charming.”

 

“That’s because you’re dating her twin brother,” Trini playfully shoved his shoulder, giggling at him. “But, it’s one of Kim’s fears. And I know her well enough to know that she doesn’t like to admit when she is scared of something.”

 

“Their kiss made it worse though,” Billy answered, frowning at his leg. “It was never this bad before.”

 

“I can agree with that,” Trini sighed, not liking how things had changed. Right when she was about to ask about the others, the computer beeped and both bodies whipped around to see that it had once again, for the four hundred and second time, had tracked the vampire clan. Just like all the other times, it tracked to Alicia’s old house. “Dammit!” Trini exclaimed as she jumped up from her seat in frustration.

 

Billy flinched at the noise, but tried not to let it phase him. He put his hand on Trini’s arm and gave her a reassuring smile when she looked at him, “It’s okay, Trini. We’ll figure it out.”

 

“I doubt it,” Trini grunted, pushing the chair away from her angrily. “I’m going for a walk.”

 

Grabbing her jacket, the smaller girl stomped up the basement steps and burst through the door, ignoring the eyes watching her as she left the house. Cold air wrapped around her skin, making her shiver before she slipped her jacket on quickly. Angel Grove was always cold at this time of year and it wasn’t a comfortable cold either. It was a biting, numbing cold that made each citizen want to stay hauled up in their house. Snow littered the ground as she walked, the flurries giving her small kisses on her rosy cheeks. To most, taking a walk at midnight on a Wednesday was ridiculous, but to Trini it was calming.

 

With the town asleep and her friends safe at their respective houses, hopefully, Trini felt the weight of the world lift from her shoulders. Even if it was only for a second, it was enough for her. Back when she was on the run, this was what she felt like. There was no one to worry about or grieve, and there was nothing to take up her time. Most nights she slept in a cold bed only bringing someone home with her if they understood it was a one time thing. 

 

If she was asked by any of her friends if she had dated while she was gone, she would say no because that was the truth. One night stands were different than relationships, but that didn’t mean she liked them any better. Obviously, those nights were her choice and in reality, all she wanted was a warm body next to her, even if she didn’t know their name. 

 

The moon shone on her, making her skin look pale and bland, almost as bland as she felt. As she walked, she observed the places she used to see daily. Quaint little shops with their trinkets in the windows were still there, but just like the rest, seemed unhappy to see her. Their closed signs glared with such ferocity that Trini ducked her head and moved her legs faster. While she walked, a shadow followed behind her, blending in with the darkness. 

 

It seemed to be watching her, taking in her appearance as she went and keeping a distance. The shadow took mental notes about the small girl in front of it, knowing what would eventually happen to her. 

 

Apparently, it wasn’t being subtle enough. 

 

When Trini turned a corner, it quickly followed only to get around said corner and see nothing. Suddenly, it was slammed up against the wall and it groaned at the force. Looking at its attacker, the shadow felt the breath in their throat get caught when blood red eyes bore into their soul.

 

“Who are you?” Trini growled, her hand squeezing tighter on the shadows neck where it was wrapped.

 

“If you let me go I could tell you,” the shadow tried, hoping that she would be dumb enough to let it go so that it could run in the opposite direction.

 

Nope.

 

The shadow nodded its head in defeat, “Alright, I’ve been sent by him to watch you.”

 

“And who exactly is ‘him’?” Trini pressed the shadow further into the wall.

 

A sly grin grew on its face, “The reason for your destruction.”

 

“Oh how cute,” Trini responded, rolling her eyes and slamming the shadow against the wall, the brick cracking behind it. “Now tell me again, who is he?”

 

“Zedd. Lord Zedd.” it gasped out weakly, its arms flailing around in panic. 

 

Trini let up slightly on the shadow’s neck, mumbling to herself, “Zedd? Who the fuck-”

 

“Please don’t hurt me,” the shadow pleaded, its hands coming together in prayer. “I was just following my orders. If he finds out that you saw me, he’ll kill me.”

 

“Tell me more about Zedd,” Trini demanded, her eyes glowing with curiosity. “I want to know why he wants to kill  _ me _ .”

 

“For your power,” when it saw Trini frown, the shadow decided to continue, knowing that it would die anyways. “You are the unstoppable one and if another vampire kills you, then they get all of your power.”

 

“Then why is he going after innocent people and killing them?” 

 

The shadow gulped in more air into its lungs before answering, “He needs a lot of strength to fight you and win. There is a way to defeat you and give him the advantage.”

 

“That way is?” Trini pushed on, wanting to find out everything she could about this Zedd guy.

“He has to drink the blood of specific types of humans.”

 

“What?” Trini deadpanned, not wanting to believe what the shadow is telling her. 

 

“He has to drink the blood of an adulterous man, a murderer, a mother of three children, a strong willed human, a strong man, and a woman in love.” the shadow leans forward with that same sly grin, its bright white fangs showing in the darkness. 

 

“Let me guess, they each possess qualities that he needs to fight me successfully.” Trini rolled her eyes at this entire situation.

 

“Precisely,” the shadow answered with a chuckle. “The adulterous man equals deceit, the murderer equals ruthlessness, the mother equals perseverance, the strong willed human equals determination, the strong man equals strength, and the woman in love….well, that’s the cherry on top.”

 

“How?” Trini frowned when the shadow began laughing hysterically. She slammed its body again and felt herself get more frustrated, “HOW?!”

 

The shadow shook its head from the impact, groaning at the ache.

 

“Answer me.” Trini’s fangs descended and her control was slowly slipping away.

 

“The woman in love,” the shadow took a deep breath. “Completes everything because it gives him the one thing that vampires don’t have.”

 

Trini leaned in closer, “Oh, and what’s that?”

 

“A beating heart.” the shadow responded with a growl of its own. 

 

“I don’t understand,” Trini swallowed thickly, her eyes squinting at the figure in the dark. “How does all of this give him an advantage over me? Wouldn’t having his heart beat make him weaker?”

 

The shadow laughed and laughed, “No, it makes him stronger. That deceit makes it so he is able to trick you, the ruthlessness will make it so he won’t hold back, the perseverance will make him be able to continue no matter how injured he is, the determination sort of serves as armor to protect him, the strength makes him stronger than you, and that beating heart will give him more power each time it pumps.”

 

“That still doesn’t make any sense.”

 

“You see, even with the beating heart, Zedd is still a vampire. His enhanced speed and strength will still be there.” the shadow smiled devilishly at her.

 

“So, he would just be a vampire with a beating heart?” Trini’s question was answered with a nod. “And he has to drink that blood of all of these?”

 

“Well, the beating heart requires more attention,” Trini waved for the shadow to continue and it sighed. “He has to drink the blood, yes, but he also has to have what you humans call a heart transplant. That way, even after he defeats you it will remain and give him even more power.”

 

Trini closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, “How many has he accomplished?”

 

“Only two,” the shadow hummed, its attention switching to the sky. “It’s such a beautiful night tonight, isn’t it?”

 

“I suppose,” Trini squinted her eyes at the shadow, feeling wary of the sudden change in topic. “Why the hell are you talking about the night?”

 

“You ask a lot of questions,” the shadow observed, its eyes returning to Trini. “Maybe instead of thinking about what you can do to stop him, you should actually do it. Zedd works quickly and won’t wait for you.”

 

“Obviously I won’t stand a chance,” Trini grumbled, her confidence swaying along with her feelings. “How am I gonna defeat him when I can’t even figure out where he is?! Or get my ex girlfriend to talk to me?!”

 

The shadow frowned at her words, “I cannot give you advice on the ex, as I have never had a relationship that had been positive with any human, but you know where he is. You just aren’t looking close enough.”

 

“Huh?” Trini searched its eyes, hoping that they would give her the answer. All she received instead was a weak smile.

 

“Think, Trini. Think.” suddenly, the shadow pushed her off of it and before Trini could stop it, it was gone. Whisked away with the wind. 

 

In frustration, Trini kicked the wall with her foot, “Dammit!” 

 

Quickly, she pulled out her phone and checked the time. 

 

**3:04 am**

 

Fucking great. She had been out here for an hour instead of helping Billy find out where this Zedd was. Wait, she needed to go tell the other about what she found out. Trini sprinted from the alleyway she was in, ignoring the feeling of deja vu washing over her as she made her way back to the house. 

 

When she arrived, fear shot through her veins when she saw that Jason’s front door was wide open. Had the shadow gone to Jason’s and killed all of her friends? Without hesitation, she ran into the house, skidding to a stop when she saw the entire gang gathered at Jason’s dining room table, even Billy who had decided to take a break from tracking. 

 

Kimberly looked relieved that Trini was back, the taller girl releasing a small sigh of relief when she saw her. Alicia had Harper seated in her lap and her face twisted into a cocky expression. Jason was surprised while Zack and Billy were overjoyed, both of them jumping from their seats to wrap Trini in a hug.

 

Trini giggled in their arms, rolling her eyes playfully, “Chill out, guys. I was only gone for an hour.” They pulled away, giving her two big smiles before leading her over to the table and putting her at the head. 

 

“Yeah,” Kimberly snorted, crossing her arms and standing up. “An hour without telling anybody where you were going. We thought you got kidnapped by that clan! You know, the one that goes around killing people?!”

 

“Aw,” Trini cooed, reaching forward to bop Kimberly’s nose. “Was someone worried about little ol’ me?”

 

Kimberly scowled and swatted her hand away, “Go fuck yourself, Trini.” When she went to walk away, a chorus of voices sounded and called her back.

 

“Come on, Kim!” Jason threw his hands up.

 

Zack shook his head in frustration, “Give her a break, will you?”

 

“She was only joking.” Billy stated innocently. 

 

“Just sit down, Kimmy.” Alicia rolled her eyes at the girl’s antics. Her fiancee wasn’t amused and smacked her arm, making the blonde snap her attention to the girl in her lap who was glaring daggers at her. “What?”

 

Harper huffed and slid off of Alicia’s legs, being careful with her knee, before going over to Kimberly. She placed a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it comfortingly, “Can we just be civil for now? You guys can work out your problems later, but we’re all here tonight to come up with a plan on how to deal with that clan. We need everyone including you. Please, Kim?”

 

Kimberly glanced around the table, her eyes lingering on Trini for a second before she nodded. Once Kimberly was back in her seat, they all turned to face the girl at the end of the table.

 

“So,” Zack started, scratching behind his neck. “Where were you exactly?”

 

“I went for a walk around town when something happened,” her friends straightened their backs, all of them waiting for her to continue. “Someone was following me. A henchman.”

 

“For who?” Jason asked, his face contorting in confusion. 

 

“He said that he was ordered by Lord Zedd,” Trini saw Alicia go pale and frowned at her. “What’s wrong, airhead?”

 

“Zedd,” she started, gulping. “He was the main reason my hunting tribe was always jumping from town to town. Rita was obsessed with finding him and whenever we got close, he would attack, leaving us a few hunters down.”

 

“So you know him?” Kimberly questioned with sass, her eyebrow raised.

 

Alicia, even though she was annoyed, decided to dignify Kimberly with a response, “No, I know of him, but I don’t know him. He’s just another name that Rita constantly mentioned.”

 

“Ok, so did you get this henchman to tell you anything else?” Zack poked Billy with his elbow, signalling for him to get some paper. The boy pulled it out and waited patiently for Trini to begin.

 

“Well….”

 

Trini told them the entire story, about the blood and the beating heart. Every little detail was spilled, Billy writing it down as fast as his hand would go. After she had finished with her story the others sat in silence, letting the information sink in for a moment. 

 

A moment later, Zack leaned forward, “So what I’m hearing is that he needs to drink all of these peoples different blood AND get someone’s beating heart in order to kill YOU?”

 

“Pretty much,” Trini ran a hand through her hair and let out an exasperated sigh. “Except the heart has to be from-”

 

“A woman in love, yeah we know.” Kimberly interrupted, slouching in her chair. This was one crazy situation. 

 

Billy raised his hand as if he were in class, Trini nodding at him to say what he wanted. He dropped his hand and asked, “So, he said that you know where Zedd is but you aren’t looking hard enough?”

 

Trini nodded.

 

“Huh,” Billy sat back and let his thoughts run rampant. “I don’t understand.”

 

“There’s nothing there, I already checked.” Alicia shook her head in disbelief.

 

“Well, you obviously didn’t check enough.” Kimberly retorted with a snarl. 

 

“You know what?” Harper got to her feet and slammed her hands on the table. “I’ve had enough of your moody bullshit, Kim!”

 

Kimberly opened her mouth to respond when Harper held up a finger, stopping her. 

 

“We have gathered here to try and figure out what the fuck is going on in this bullshit town. For some fucking reason, you,” Harper pointed Kimberly who squinted her eyes at her. “Have decided that now is the perfect time to take out your anger on us! We all know that Trini’s the one that you’re mad at, so be mad at her. The rest of us would like to just have a normal conversation with you without the bitchiness. Why can’t you do that for just one second?! It’s been five fucking years! Can you please just give us a break?!”

 

Jaws were on the floor by the end of Harper’s speech, all of them silently praying that she survived this. Kimberly sat in her chair, teeth grinding inside her mouth and steam flowing from her ears. 

 

“Fine.” Kimberly’s gruff voice startled all of them, the pink girl keeping her eyes trained on her best friend.

 

“And, Zack,” Harper spun to face the boy who immediately put his hands up. “You left the fucking door open again! One day you’re gonna leave it open and one of is is gonna get killed!”

 

Zack sunk down in his seat, cheeks burning red, “Sorry.” The boy got up, quickly closed the door and scurried back to the table. 

 

“Alright,” Harper straightened out her shirt, plopping down in Alicia’s lap. “I think I’m done.”

 

“That was so hot.” Alicia croaked out, her mouth dry as a bone from Harper’s speech. In response, a hand whacked her over the head.

 

Looking up, she saw Harper shaking her head, “That’s enough from you.” 

 

“Ok,” Jason interrupted, slowly turning his head to give the rest of them a nervous smile. “What’s the plan?”

 

“Well, we could always go investigate the house again, but as a group this time.” Billy suggested to everyone. 

 

Zack slapped him on the back, “Yeah, that’s a great idea!”

 

“What happens if we find something or someone?” Trini asked.

 

“We will bring weapons with us and if anything happens we call for help.” the boy in blue concluded, looking around the table to make sure that everyone agreed. 

 

“I don’t think I like the idea of you guys being there,” Trini stressed her fears, not knowing what this Zedd was capable of. “I don’t want any of you guys getting hurt because of me.”

 

“We’re making the choice, Trini,” Kimberly spoke softly from where she was. “If something happens to any of us then it’s not your fault.”

 

“But, Zedd only wants me. He doesn’t want you guys.” they watched as Trini got more nervous by the second, her mind making her remember all the time her friends got hurt while she was there. Kimberly getting shot, Alicia getting kidnapped, Harper almost dying, and Zordon actually dying. 

 

“He’s gonna have to get through us first,” Alicia felt as confident as her voice sounded, her green eyes connecting with Trini’s in comfort. “Together we are more.” 

 

Those words would change everything, marking the end while also marking a new beginning. Each of them smiled, knowing that the saying was only as true as they made it. And they intended to make it the most true thing in the world. 

 

“Together we are more.” Zack put his fist in the center of the table, glancing around to see who would be next. 

 

Surprisingly, it was Kimberly. “Together we are more.” she peeked over at Trini, the girl seeing that sparkle in her eyes that she knew all too well. 

 

“Together we are more.” Harper placed her fist in too.

 

“Together we are more.” Billy put his over Harper’s.

 

“Together we are more.” Jason punched Zack’s hand, laughing at the boy’s gasp of fake pain before putting his hand in.

 

Alicia shrugged and put her pale fist on top, “I said it first, so I don’t really need to say it again.”

 

Trini just gazed at all of her friends lovingly, her heart swelling at the family that was built up and given to her. 

 

Finally, she put her hand in and repeated the saying, “Together we are more.” 

 

They would end up needing those words more than they knew. 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Kimberly, Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, Tommy (who was released from the hospital and informed of the plan), Harper, and Alicia all gathered on the Fide’s old lawn. After much debate, they had decided to wait five days until Tommy was let out to enact the plan, wanting each member to be included. Alicia and Jason had snuck back to Zordon’s old hut, grabbing all the weapons they could find there and bringing them back. 

 

With a lot of help, Billy had successfully mapped out every square inch of the house and knew where to search. Zack, Trini, Tommy, and Kimberly were the only ones who didn’t really have anything to do. Harper was tasked with finding escape routes and bringing snacks. That last one was Zack’s request.

 

They felt like they could do anything at this point, even locate a crazy fucking vampire. 

  
  


“Alrighty,” Jason stepped towards the intimidating structure. “Let’s do this.” 

 

Quickly, they dashed up the stairs and began exploring their assigned areas of the house. The only two allowed upstairs were Harper and Alicia, mainly because the blonde didn’t want anyone snooping through her old room except her. While she was ruffling through various bins, Harper suddenly stopped, her mind momentarily freezing. A second later, she remembered what she was supposed to be doing and went back to searching Mr. “Fide’s” old room. 

 

Then she froze again when she heard someone calling her name. 

 

“ _ Harper. _ ” It didn’t sound like it was Alicia or any of their friends. 

 

In an attempt to see if she was going crazy, Harper called out to her fiancee, “Hey, Licia?”

 

“Yeah?” Alicia yelled back, frowning when she heard Harper’s voice shaking. 

 

“Did you say my name?” Harper could feel herself getting nervous, but didn’t let it phase her.

 

“No, why? Do you think it was someone downstairs?” 

 

Harper took a deep breath before answering, “I don’t think so. I’m probably just hearing things.”

 

“Alright, if you’re sure.” Alicia felt uneasy, but suppressed it as she continued to read through her old diary, completely ignoring the task at hand. 

 

Meanwhile, Harper was going through the closet, discovering a box full of papers. It looked as if it were important, so she began sliding it off the top shelf when she heard it again.

 

“ _ Harper. Harper _ ” the voice was deep and resembled what would be imagined as the devil. Behind her, the box dropped to the floor and startled her, the papers scattering all over the floor. 

 

In the other room, Alicia heard the sound of the box falling and snapped her head in the direction her fiancee was in. 

 

“Harp, are you ok?” Alicia waited for a few seconds and when she didn’t get a response, she began to get worried. Slowly, she rose from where she was on her old bed and took small steps towards her “father’s” room. “Harper? Babe, what’s goi-” but she didn’t get to finish as an earth shattering scream cut her off. 

 

There was no time for Alicia to grab her weapon, she bolted to her fiancee and slid into the room. Harper was on her knees, hands over her ears with blood dripping through them. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was mummering to herself quietly, almost as if she were having a conversation. 

 

“Oh my God.” Alicia got in front of Harper, putting her hands on the girl’s cheeks. A stampede of footsteps was heard, their friends all standing in the doorway with shocked expressions.

 

“What happened?” Kimberly went to walk in when Trini stopped her.

 

“I don’t know,” Alicia growled before turning back to Harper. “Baby, what’s wrong? Fuck, what’s going on?”

 

The brunette didn’t answer.

 

“Her ears are bleeding!”

 

“Is she talking to someone?”

 

“Why are her eyes closed?”

 

Alicia snapped at all of them, “Shut up all of you!” 

 

They closed their mouths and watched the scene with confusion. 

 

“Harper, come back to me. Please,” right when she said that, Harper gasped for air and opened her eyes, looking around wildly. “Hey, hey, it’s just me ok?” 

 

When Harper saw Alicia, she brought one hand away from her ear and brushed her cheek. “Licia?” her voice was small, weak, breaking the blonde girl’s heart. 

 

“I’m here, babe,” Alicia pulled the shaking brunette into her arms, rubbing her back. “I’m here.” 

 

Eventually, Harper calmed down enough for Alicia to take her home while the other continued searching. Hours had passed and there was still nothing. Their one lead had proved to be a dead end, but Trini wasn’t going to let it deter her from one thing. Getting Kimberly back before it was too late. 

 

Kimberly was packing up her car when Trini walked up beside her, patiently waiting for the taller girl to notice. Minutes flew by them and Kimberly had yet to see the small girl standing next to her.

 

When Trini went to speak up, Kimberly slammed the trunk of her car and turned to her, emotionless as always.

 

“What do you want, Trini?” her eyes inspecting the small girl up and down before crossing her arms.

 

Trini scratched behind her neck nervously, “Well, first I need a ride back to my hotel-”

 

“Fine,” Kimberly nodded and snorted when Trini opened her mouth again. “There’s more.”

 

“I said ‘first’ didn’t I?” Trini raised an eyebrow, smirking when Kimberly looked away with a blush. “And second, I wanna talk.”

 

“No.” Kimberly went to leave when Trini grabbed her wrist.

 

“Kim, please.”

 

Kimberly yanked her arm back, gritting her teeth, “We talked a week ago.”

 

“Yeah, that wasn’t actually talking,” Trini rocked back and forth on her heels. “That was you telling me how much of a piece of shit I am. If we talked now, then it would actually help.”

 

“Us talking alone isn’t a good idea, Trini.” Kimberly leaned against her car, her cheeks growing red at the thought of being alone with the sexy girl in front of her making past images pop into her mind.

 

Trini tilted her head, jutting her bottom lip out dramatically, “Why’s that?”

 

“Because,” Kimberly lowered her head when she felt her cheeks begin to grow hotter. “Things could happen.”

 

“Oh,” Trini knew she had the girl cornered and took a step forward, invading her personal space. “What things?” Trini whispered huskily.

 

Kimberly bit her lip, “You know what, jackass.” 

 

“As much as I love the thought of you naked,” Trini smirked when Kimberly grew even more red. “That’s not happening this time, Kim.”

 

“So, what you’re saying is that we would just be talking?” Kimberly cleared her throat, quickly composing herself. 

 

“Exactly,” Trini confirmed, keeping her smirk in place. “So what do you say?”

 

Kimberly groaned as the small brunette gave her those classic puppy eyes, “If we are just talking, I guess it’s ok. Alright, I’ll talk with you.”

 

“Perfect,” in a moment of confidence, Trini brushed some of Kimberly’s short hair behind her ear and leaned forward to whisper, “Those things you were talking about can happen later, mkay?” 

 

The taller girl shivered, Trini respectively backing away to see her flushed face and unsteady breathing. 

 

“Lead the way, Hart.” Trini motioned for her to get in the car, Kimberly glaring at her before sliding into the driver’s seat. When she thought the girl couldn’t see her, Trini brought her fist back at her side in celebration. “Yes!” she mumbled before rounding the car and hopping into the passenger’s seat. 

 

“Even after five years, you’re still a total dork.” Kimberly rolled her eyes and started the car, glancing over to see Trini’s cheeks were tinted pink. This was going to be a fun afternoon.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Trini opened the door to her hotel room, holding it for the girl behind her who hastily walked in. She watched as Kimberly’s eyes observed everything about it, from the wallpaper to the sheets with crumbs tangled in them. Nothing really had changed about her. 

 

“Welcome to my humble abode,” Trini announced with fake excitement. “Over there’s the TV, then there’s my bed and, oh,” she waddled over to the furnace and acted as if she were showing it off. “My personal favorite the broken furnace.”

 

“Looks great,” Kimberly had a disgusted look on her face when she saw the bed. “Jesus, you’ve only been here a week and it already looks like you’ve eaten the entire town in your bed.”

 

Trini shrugged and leaped onto the mattress, the object bouncing her back in the air and sending crumble everywhere. “Maybe I have.”

 

Kimberly wiped the pieces of food from her outfit and gagged, “Gross.” That gave Trini a second to really take in what the tall girl was wearing. 

 

It was probably the first time Trini had seen her in anything except a business suit with heels, which was sexy but too uptight for her Kimberly. She had on a dull grey exercise shirt with Nike shorts, her tennis shoes were all black like her soul. Wait, what?

 

“When you’re done checking me out, can we please do what we came here to do?” Kimberly put her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow at the small girl.

 

Trini’s face flushed and she sat up, patting the space next to her, “Sorry. Old habits die hard I guess.”

 

Reluctantly, Kimberly sat beside Trini, doing her best to keep the bile crawling up her throat from escaping. Sure, it was a shitty hotel, but that didn’t mean it had to be THIS bad. 

 

“So, I feel like we should-”

 

“Save it,” Kimberly held up her hand, Trini snapping her mouth shut. “I have some things I would like to say to you first.”

 

“Okay, go for it.” Trini turned her body to the side so that she was fully facing Kimberly, pulling her knees up to her chest as if they would protect her. 

 

“When you first left, I was convinced you were coming back. Day and night I would sit by my window, and wait for you. When you didn’t show up, I figured you just got caught up with something and would be back before the start of college,” Kimberly pursed her lips. “College started, and you still weren’t there. It took Alicia telling me for me to finally realize that you weren’t coming back. You didn’t care about me or the fact that I was in so much pain while you were gone. All you cared about was getting away from all your problems.”

 

“That’s not true,” Trini shook her head, tightening her grip on her knees. “That’s not true at all.”

 

“Oh, then what is?” Kimberly spat, the venom from her words spraying all over the room. “Huh? Is it true that you left me to protect me from danger? Or that you just wanted to make sure that all the problems that we have followed you out of town? Or was is that you wanted to keep me safe from you? Do any of those ridiculous tropes fit your reason?”

 

Trini just lowered her eyes in shame.

 

Kimberly huffed, turning her head away, “That’s what I thought.”

 

“I’m so-”

 

“Don’t tell me that you’re fucking sorry!” Kimberly got off the bed and towered over her. “All those problems that we had while you were here, yeah, they got worse! I’m sure Alicia gave you the jist of it, but still, Trini….we were in pain. It wasn’t just me that suffered. Almost everyday we walked around those hall we were called murderers because of what we did in those woods to that man. Yeah, he was evil as fuck, but people didn’t know that! Instead, they were told that we were the evil ones and we had destroyed on of their own. Bull fucking shit!”

 

She began pacing, finger and thumb pinching the bridge of her nose.

 

“Everyone was so mean and it took us finishing college for people to finally accept that we didn’t do anything wrong. You wanna know why? Alicia went on national television, that’s right national television, on the fourth anniversary of the murder, and let herself get grilled by that fucking prick Matt Lauer. Afterwards, she had a panic attack that was so bad she was hospitalized for three days! What would you have done if you were there, huh?”

 

Trini didn’t respond instead choosing to keeping her gaze trained on her feet.

 

That only spurred Kimberly on, “Oh, that’s right, you weren’t going through any of this because you were off somewhere, oblivious to the torture that we were enduring here! Your best friend and girlfriend fucking kissed! Who knows, if we actually had a connection, we could be engaged right now instead of her and Harper! Lucky for me, I dodged that blonde bullet.”

 

“Are you saying that if Alicia asked you to marry her, you would say yes?” 

 

“That wasn’t the point, dumbass!” Trini shrunk back into herself, eyeing the girl in front of her warily. “My point was that you missed a lot and if the universe wasn’t always on your fucking side, then shit would be all screwed up!”

 

Trini then hopped to her feet, immediately getting defensive, “No no no, the universe being on my side? That sounds like a joke if I ever heard one.”

 

“Really?” Kimberly gave her a look of disbelief.

 

“I got turned into the unstoppable one on my first night here, my best friend is the one who turned me, said best friend also got tortured because of me, my girlfriend got shot saving ME, and Zordon died because of me!” Trini was in Kimberly’s space, faces inches apart. “So if you think the universe is always on my side, think again.” 

 

She turned and sat back on the bed, curling up into a ball once again. Kimberly remained silent, just staring at her before sighing and sitting on the bed next to her. 

 

“I wish I could say that I wasn’t mad at you for leaving and that I understand,” the taller girl picked at her nails, shaking her head. “But I don’t, Trini. I don’t get why you left.”

 

Trini folded her legs in front of her, keeping her eyes trained on her jeans, “I thought that if I left, then I could keep you guys from getting hurt. Especially you.” 

 

Kimberly scoffed and rolled her eyes, but this time, Trini was not deterred. Reaching out with her right hand, Trini grabbed the brunette’s chin and forced her to look at her. 

 

“All I really cared about was keeping you safe. I guess I didn’t think about how badly it would hurt you and the gang. And before you tell me not to say it, I really am sorry.” Trini felt a lone tear go down her cheek. “I wish I never left, Kim. If I had stayed then things would be different. I hate myself for putting you all through that for five years and leaving you to deal with it alone.”

 

Kimberly’s bottom lip trembled as she attempted to keep her tears at bay, “I didn’t know if you were even ok. I had no idea where you were or if you had any food or were homeless. You have no idea how many nights I stayed up wondering if you had given up and just….died.”

 

“I wanted to, so badly.” Trini admitted, staring at the wall behind Kimberly.

 

“What?” Kimberly looked shocked to say the least.

 

Trini directed her gaze back to the sad brown eyes, “To give up. I wanted to give up and just die, so much. But you wanna know a secret?”

 

Kimberly nodded.

 

“Whenever I felt like I wanted to give up, I thought of you.” Trini brushed her thumb over Kimberly cheek. “I thought about your beautiful eyes, your really fucking soft hair,” Kimberly giggled at her, making her smile. “Your gentle kisses, and your smile that lights up a room. I never forgot about you guys and it wasn’t easy out there. The real world sucks ass.”

 

“Tell me about it.” Kimberly chuckled, shaking her head.

 

“I would dream about you all the time and while that sounds creepy,” Trini held up a hand to keep Kimberly from jumping to conclusions. Instead, the brunette just laughed at Trini’s humor. “It’s the truth.”

 

Kimberly turned her body as Trini did earlier, keeping the smaller girl’s hand on her cheek, “What did you dream about?”

 

Trini sucked in a breath, smiling fondly, “I would dream about you and me being happy together. It would always seem so real when it was happening,” her smile dropped. “But then I woke up and you were never there. I always wondered what it would be like to wake up next to you every morning. Sometimes I would even consider coming back here when I would wake up, just so I could hold you again. Each time, I would chicken out and move on to the next town.”

 

“What kept you away? Me?”

 

“Hell no,” Trini denied without even thinking. “You’re the reason I wanted to come back. It was my nightmares that scared me out of it every single time.”

 

“And those were about what exactly?” Kimberly pressed on, her curiosity getting to her.

 

“They would always end up with you dying or leaving me for someone else. When I woke up, there was this feeling of dread inside of me because I knew that by that point you had probably moved on. So, I would just enjoy the dreams whenever I could.” Trini remembered these nights all too well, leaving out the parts about her waking up in the middle of the night covered in sweat and having a panic attack. Kimberly didn’t need to know that quite yet. Or ever. 

 

“I never did,” Kimberly whispered so quietly that Trini almost didn’t hear her. “I couldn’t. Not while I didn’t know if you were still out there or not.”

 

“But, Alicia….” Trini trailed off when Kimberly just frowned and shook her head.

 

“Alicia was just a kiss. A very fucking desperate kiss,” Kimberly shivered at the memory, not liking that she ever locked lips with that buffoon. “I don’t know why I did kiss her.”

 

Trini leaned forward and smiled, “Because she was the closest thing to me besides you.”

 

Kimberly flinched, her body jumping slightly, “What? No that isn’t-”

 

“Kim,” when she looked at her, Trini just raised an eyebrow. “Come on, how stupid do you think I am? Alicia was my best friend and she’s basically me, but dumber.”

 

“That she is,” Kimberly bit her cheek to keep from laughing, which quickly turned into a groan. “I just can’t believe I kissed her. She’s just so….charmingly idiotic!”

 

“That she is,” Trini repeated and the two broke into fits of laughter, Kimberly almost falling off the bed and onto the floor. Once they were calmed down, Trini wiped the tears from her eyes, “I get what Harper sees in her, but I just don’t think I could ever date her.”

 

“How many times did you two kiss?” Kimberly was suddenly intrigued.

 

Trini shrugged, ignoring how her cheeks got slightly red, “About three times.”

 

“Three?! Damn, I only kissed her once and decided I never wanted to do that again.”

 

“Yeah, but our kisses were only like two seconds. Based on what I heard,” Trini pointed out, Kimberly becoming the embarrassed one. “You two had quite the makeout session.”

 

“Ok, ok! I get it, but it was a moment of weakness! Harper had just broken up with her and I missed you. Thank God it never happened again. Can we please stop talking about it now?” Kimberly grumbled with a slight pout on her lips.

 

“Fine, but I wanna know just one more thing,” when Kimberly reluctantly agreed, Trini leaned back on her palms. “Was it the biggest mistake of your life or second biggest?”

 

Kimberly’s eyebrows practically hit the ceiling and bounced back on her face, “That is not what I thought you would ask.”

 

“What, did you think I was gonna ask you was the better kisser? We all know it’s me.”

 

“Confident, young Skywalker is,” Kimberly wiggled her eyebrows while Trini shoved her shoulder and giggled. “Alright, alright. It was the second biggest mistake of my life. The  first was letting you leave that day.”

 

Trini went quiet, their playful mood crashing and burning under the pressure of their serious topic. Quickly, she reminded herself that they were here to sort out their issues, not joke about stupid shit. 

 

“I’m sorry, Kim. For everything that I did,” Trini closed her eyes and shook her head. “I destroyed you.”

 

“Yes, you did,” Kimberly responded honestly, staring off into space for a second until she turned her attention back to Trini who was looking at her anxiously. “I understand why you left, I get that you wanted to protect me, but I would have been safer if you stayed.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I sure as hell hope so.” Kimberly bit her tongue to keep from saying anything else. 

 

“Are you mad?” Trini’s voice projected how insecure she really felt with Kimberly sitting there in front of her. 

 

Brown zeroed in and she felt like she was trapped.

 

“Of course I’m fucking mad, Trini! When I found out that Billy had tracked you down, I didn’t even give the others time to plan for your arrival. I was in my car and in Wisconsin before they even said your name. I’m mad that you left, I’m mad that you didn’t stay in contact, and I’m mad that I’m still in love with you.” Kimberly froze when the words escaped her. Fuck. 

 

Trini just pointed a finger at herself, stuttering and stumbling through her words until she finally managed to spit out, “You still love me?”

 

Kimberly clenched her fists, wanting to just disappear from this moment. 

 

“Yes,” she answered quietly. “I’m still in love with you.” 

 

She waited. And waited. And waited. It felt like she was sitting by her window in her old room, watching the cars go by and wishing that Trini was there. Waiting had become Kimberly’s cross to bear. 

 

“I’m still in love with you too.” Trini startled her. Kimberly looked at her with wide eyes, not wanting to believe that after five years their feelings were still reciprocated. Apparently, Trini wasn’t going to waste anymore time and she grabbed the brunette’s face, pulling her in. Their lips touched softly at first, almost as if they were scared, but grew confident after a few more seconds. 

 

Trini’s arms snaked around Kimberly’s waist while Kimberly tangled her hands in Trini’s short hair. It felt like she was finally home. Tension whirled around them as they kept kissing, Trini eventually slipping her tongue into Kimberly’s mouth and pulling the girl on top of her. Her fingers slid gently down and gripped the bottom of Kimberly’s shirt, the brunette quickly ripping it off. 

 

A dream. That’s what Trini felt like this was. Only it wasn’t. She was actually here, kissing Kimberly Hart in a shitty hotel room. Nothing could ruin this moment. 

 

If only they knew.

 

Things progressed, leaving Trini topless as well and itching to get Kimberly’s shorts off when her phone buzzed. Instead of checking it, Trini ignored the pesky machine and kept her lips on Kimberly’s pulse point. Kimberly moaned, tightening her grip on the small brunette’s hair. If Trini thought that the phone would shut up just for them, she was dead wrong. 

 

_ Buzz. _

 

_ Buzz. _

_ Buzz. _

 

_ Buzz. _

 

Gathering her strength, Kimberly lightly shoved Trini away from her and picked up the other girl’s phone, rolling her eyes when she saw who it was. She held the screen out in front of her, Trini squinting to read the messages.

 

**Airhead**

 

_ Sunshine, you might wanna get over to my house. _

 

**Airhead**

 

_ I’m serious, Trini. _

 

**Airhead**

 

_ Get over here, asshole! _

 

**Airhead**

 

_ Whenever you and Kimmy are done with “talking”, I’ve figured out something very important that could, you know, spare your LIFE. _

 

**Airhead**

 

_ Trini, I’m serious. Please get over here. Love you, sunshine.  _

 

Trini frowned at the last message. An overwhelming feeling of dread washed over her and Trini shivered, eyes wide with shock.

 

Kimberly, who was still on top of her, saw her reaction and frowned, “What’s going on?”

 

“Something isn’t right,” Trini sat up, her head pounding. “Something’s happened.”

 

“To who?” Kimberly got off her lap and grabbed their shirts from the floor. Quickly, Trini threw hers on and grabbed the other girl’s keys, tossing them to her. 

 

“I don’t know who, but something isn’t right about this. I can feel it.” Trini replied honestly, slipping her shoes back on since she had taken them off in her heated moment with Kimberly. 

 

“Let’s go.” Kimberly grabbed her jacket and the two sprinted from the hotel room. 

 

The entire drive was agonizing, Trini feeling increasingly worse as they got closer. When they finally pulled onto the street, she spotted something at Alicia and Harper’s house. 

 

“Kim, park in front of Alicia’s house.” Kimberly did as she was told and they both jumped out of the car. 

 

“Trini, what’s wrong?” the taller girl stood beside her as they stared at the house. 

 

The front door was open. 

 

Kimberly followed the shorter girl’s line of sight and just scoffed, “Probably Zack. He always forgets to close the front door to everyone’s house. Even his own.”  

 

She went to go close it when Trini yanked her behind her. “No. Don’t go in there.”

 

“Trini, it’s just Alicia’s house,” Kimberly winced when Trini’s grip got tighter on her wrist. “I’m sure it was just Zack.”

 

“Stay behind me.” Trini spoke quietly waiting for Kimberly to nod before she took slow steps towards the house. As they ascended the stairs, Trini heard soft sobs and nudged Kimberly. 

 

Before they entered, Trini mouthed a countdown.

 

_ 1….2….3 _

 

Suddenly, they wished they could go back in time. Everything shattered around them like glass. All that they had ever known was broken into a million pieces at their feet. Nothing would ever be the same again. 

 

The image Trini saw that day would be something that she was never able to erase from her mind. It haunted her dreams and appeared in her nightmares. Kimberly screamed, hiding her face in Trini’s neck when she saw the blood pool on the wooden floor. But it wasn’t the blood that made her scream….

 

Because there lay two bodies, one draped over the other with sobs wracking it. The other….well….the other was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> So this chapter was a lot longer than I had planned, but that's ok. This message is gonna be short and sweet because I wanna go to bed. I just wanna quickly thank you guys for supporting Revenge, my other story that just ended a few days ago, and for supporting this one. I really hope that you liked this chapter, and the Trimberly moment ;), and I wanna know who you guys think is dead. Also, Merry Christmas to all those who celebrate and Happy Holidays to the rest! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and supporting. Love you guys! <3
> 
> tumblr: gayprincess02


	6. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out who died and something else is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to tell me what you want to happen next and leave feedback. Enjoy!

_ 1 week later…. _

 

How could she let that happen? The one time she let her guard down was the one time something bad happened. For the first few days afterward, Trini had convinced herself that it was just a dream. An awful, terrible dream that she would wake up from in no time. Unfortunately, she never woke up. 

 

At the moment, Trini was fixing the tie on her all black suit, staring at herself in the mirror. Her lips were stretched into the thin line that they had been in since that night and her face was pale from lack of sunlight. As she was just finishing with her tie, the door to her hotel room beeped and Kimberly stepped through. The black dress she was wearing fit her perfectly, but even that couldn’t bring up Trini’s mood. She couldn’t help but think about about all the missed opportunities they had. 

 

She was too deep in her own mind to notice that Kimberly was standing right behind her, a sorrowful look on her face. When she finally saw her, Trini averted her gaze to the floor and attempted to hold back her tears.

 

“We have to get going soon,” Kimberly broke the silence, rubbing her hands up and down Trini’s arms in an attempt to soothe her. “Don’t wanna be late to a funeral.”

 

“Yeah, she’d kill me if I was late.” Trini winced at her choice of words. Instead of dwelling on them for any longer, she turned around and grabbed her blazer off of her bed, slipping it on quickly. Once this was over, she was going to get revenge. Big time.

 

Kimberly kept her gaze on the small girl, watching as she fidgeted with the jacket and scowled in the mirror when it didn’t look right. Finally, she just placed her hands on Trini’s shoulders, giving her a pained smile. 

 

“You look fine, Trini,” she stated but even then Trini didn’t look directly at her, almost as if she was Medusa. “She wouldn’t have cared what you were wearing.”

 

“Yeah, well, you knew her better than me.” Trini reached for her phone, hand pausing before she reluctantly took it. She really didn’t want to leave. This hotel room had become her safe place, even as shitty as it was, and had shielded her from the outside world. And having to deal with death.  _ Her  _ death. 

 

Kimberly chuckled at her comment, shaking her head, “Just because I knew her for five years more than you did, doesn’t mean I knew her better.”

 

“Whatever,” Trini mumbled, suddenly feeling uncomfortable in this monkey suit. “How is she?”

 

“Who?” Kimberly frowned at the other girl’s question, not knowing which person she was referring to.

 

Trini rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, “You know who!”

 

“Oh,” Kimberly ducked her head down, recalling the events from earlier that day. “Well, Jason went over there pretty early and tried to get her out of the bed. That proved futile because she ended up biting him.”

 

“What?!”

 

Kimberly held up a hand, “By accident. You know she would never intentionally do something like that. His hand was too close to her face when she had fallen back asleep and she was having another nightmare.”

 

Trini was all too familiar with nightmares, she had begun having them more recently. In each one,  _ she  _ was calling for her and blaming Trini for her death. Each time Trini would wake up in a pool of sweat with a certain longing in her heart just to see  _ her  _ one last time. Even for just a second. All she wanted to know was if  _ she  _ really blamed her for  _ her  _ death. 

 

“Anyways,” Kimberly continued, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. “Jason eventually got her up, but he really didn’t want to dress her so he called me.”

 

“Why didn’t he call me?!” Trini suddenly felt outraged at the thought of Jason not even considering to call her. She was back now and wasn’t completely useless. 

 

“Because, Trini,” Kimberly looked at her and shook her head. “You needed to sleep and get ready. I was already up and I’m only a house down from them.”

 

“So, did you get her ready?” Trini moved over to the mini fridge in the corner of the room, searching for a bottle of liquid courage. To get through this funeral, she would need it.

 

“After about two hours of holding her while she cried, yeah. Jason went home to get himself ready while I got her dressed. She kept looking at her closet and wouldn’t take her eyes away from it,” Kimberly suddenly felt her voice die in her throat when she remembered what she saw. All she could remember was her sobs grow louder when she opened the door to the closet. “I asked her if there was something she would like from there, but she didn’t respond. She only kept staring.”

 

When Kimberly sniffled and wiped her eyes, Trini broke and went to sit down next to her. Wrapping an arm around the taller girl’s shoulder, she pulled her into her side and ran her fingers through her hair. 

 

“Did you open it?” Trini asked softly, glancing down to see Kimberly’s chin wobbling. Quickly, she pressed a kiss to Kimberly’s forehead and held her tightly as she began sobbing. 

 

“It was her dress,” Kimberly sucked in a breath shakily. “For the wedding.”

 

Trini’s heart dropped to her stomach. The wedding. Since  _ she  _ had died, Trini had completely forgotten about the wedding. Well, it wouldn’t be happening now. Kimberly’s phone beeped and the girl grabbed it from her purse that Trini didn’t realize she had with her. Sitting up, Kimberly unlocked her phone while Trini waited to see if it was important. A groan escaped her when she read the text and she wiped her tears, turning to face Trini. 

 

“Looks like she is gonna be late.” Kimberly pushed her phone back into her purse and went to lean back on Trini when the body disappeared from beside her. 

 

Trini stood in front of her, anger written on her face, “How could she be late to her own fiancee’s funeral?!”

 

“Trini.”

 

“No, I’m serious, Kim,” she began pacing back and forth, her head overwhelmed by the first real emotion she had felt in days. “What the fuck is wrong with her?!”

 

“Trini.”

 

“She apparently loved her, so why is she not getting there on time?!”

 

Kimberly had enough and jumped to her feet, “Trini!”

 

“What?!” Trini yelled back, her eyes red. 

 

“You aren’t the only one who’s grieving! Jason and I have been practically force feeding her through a tube! Zack has tried on multiple occasions to get her outside while I’ve been over here with you. Billy has installed security cameras, and an alarm system to keep her safe while she cries day and night in her bed. At least you are well enough to defend yourself, she’s been helpless for a week and it isn’t gonna get better. She lost her fiancee and it would have been a whole hell of a lot worse if she lost her wife!” Kimberly couldn’t help but feel that Trini was focusing too much on herself. 

 

Little did she know, it was quite the opposite. Trini had been focusing too much on  _ her  _ death than anything else.

 

“I mean, don’t you care just a little bit that she had to sit there and watch that happen to the person she was in love with?!” her question was the wake up call that Trini needed. Right now, all that she could do was be there at the funeral. Afterwards, she would go on a manhunt for whoever killed  _ her _ . 

 

“I do,” Trini admitted, lowering her head in shame. “I’m sorry. I….just….don’t wanna go to this. She’s already dead and there’s nothing we can do to bring her back.”

 

Kimberly stepped forward, pulling Trini into a hug, “I know. We all miss her. She was family to us, and I don’t know what we are gonna do without her. But this is a celebration of her life, not her death. She would have wanted you there.”

 

“I wouldn’t miss it no matter how much I want to,” Trini whispered before getting out of Kimberly’s embrace and walking over to the door. With her hand on the door knob, she muttered a small, “Let’s go.” 

 

Once she grabbed her purse, Kimberly was out the door with Trini in tow. As they were driving to the funeral, Trini rested her head on the window and watched as the trees whizzed by her, laughing at her pain. The sun was high in the sky, shining brightly over all of Angel Grove. Even with the light, it was still a very dark day.

 

Across town, a heartbroken girl laid in her bed, tears slowly streaming down her face. She could hear Jason banging on the door for her to let him in, but she didn’t care. All that she cared about was being put in the ground today. This all had to happen right when she found out that….

 

It didn’t matter. Not anymore. Their room….her room was like a cage for all of her emotions, all of the tears that she cried over the past 7 days were still tangled in the sheets. As Jason’s knocking got more frantic, she felt herself slip away into the memories that had been keeping her awake all night.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

_ Kimberly, Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, Tommy (who was released from the hospital and informed of the plan), Harper, and Alicia all gathered on the Fide’s old lawn. After much debate, they had decided to wait five days until Tommy was let out to enact the plan, wanting each member to be included. Alicia and Jason had snuck back to Zordon’s old hut, grabbing all the weapons they could find there and bringing them back.  _

 

_ With a lot of help, Billy had successfully mapped out every square inch of the house and knew where to search. Zack, Trini, Tommy, and Kimberly were the only ones who didn’t really have anything to do. Harper was tasked with finding escape routes and bringing snacks. That last one was Zack’s request. _

 

_ They felt like they could do anything at this point, even locate a crazy fucking vampire.  _

  
  


_ “Alrighty,” Jason stepped towards the intimidating structure. “Let’s do this.”  _

 

_ Quickly, they dashed up the stairs and began exploring their assigned areas of the house. The only two allowed upstairs were Harper and Alicia, mainly because the blonde didn’t want anyone snooping through her old room except her. While she was ruffling through various bins, Harper suddenly stopped, her mind momentarily freezing. A second later, she remembered what she was supposed to be doing and went back to searching Mr. “Fide’s” old room.  _

 

_ Then she froze again when she heard someone calling her name.  _

 

_ “ _ Harper. _ ” It didn’t sound like it was Alicia or any of their friends.  _

 

_ In an attempt to see if she was going crazy, Harper called out to her fiancee, “Hey, Licia?” _

 

_ “Yeah?” Alicia yelled back, frowning when she heard Harper’s voice shaking.  _

 

_ “Did you say my name?” Harper could feel herself getting nervous, but didn’t let it phase her. _

 

_ “No, why? Do you think it was someone downstairs?”  _

 

_ Harper took a deep breath before answering, “I don’t think so. I’m probably just hearing things.” _

 

_ “Alright, if you’re sure.” Alicia felt uneasy, but suppressed it as she continued to read through her old diary, completely ignoring the task at hand.  _

 

_ Meanwhile, Harper was going through the closet, discovering a box full of papers. It looked as if it were important, so she began sliding it off the top shelf when she heard it again. _

 

_ “ _ Harper. Harper _ ” the voice was deep and resembled what would be imagined as the devil. Behind her, the box dropped to the floor and startled her, the papers scattering all over the floor.  _

 

_ The voice cackled in her head, “ _ It’s nice to see I finally got your attention. Hopefully you know who I am by now and are afraid. _ ” _

 

_ Harper shivered, daring to respond, “Not one bit.” A laugh rang out, making Harper wince when her eardrums shook with pain. “What do you want?” _

 

“Ah, for once someone actually cares what it is that I want,”  _ with another laugh, Harper felt the voice suddenly go serious.  _ “What I want is to become the unstoppable one, but there are steps that have to be taken first.”

 

_ “Like what?” Harper didn’t know what to think. She was hearing a voice in her head while she was in her fiancee’s old house. Yep, that was completely normal. “What steps have to be taken?” _

 

“This is one of them,”  _ the voice suddenly became a figure in front of her and Harper stumbled backwards. There stood a man, eyes red and muscles big with a staff in his left hand, a giant Z on top of it. Lord Zedd.  _ “Right you are.”  _ Zedd laughed again when he saw the frightened look on Harper’s face.  _

 

_ “You can read my mind?” her voice shook almost as violently as her body.  _

 

“Yes, but that’s not why I’m here,”  _ Zedd took a step towards her, towering over the small girl.  _ “You are going to do everything that I say, no matter what, and there is nothing that you can do about it.”

 

_ “No, no no no no!” Harper shook her head violently, but suddenly stopped when Zedd’s staff touched her ear. She felt it when her eardrum burst and screamed out, dropping to her knees and curling up into a ball. Zedd merely moved his staff to the other ear, that one bursting as well.  _

 

_ In order to protect her ears, Harper placed her hands over them and squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that when she opened them it will have all been a dream. That was proven to be wrong when Zedd’s voice rang out in her mind again. _

 

“You have no choice,”  _ Harper felt someone wrap their arms around her, but she was too busy focusing on Zedd’s words to care.  _ “I can control you and what you do. If you don’t do as I say then I will kill you.”

 

_ “No, please,” Harper’s words were panicked. “I don’t want to do this.” _

 

“Too bad.”  _ Zedd’s voice faded out and Harper finally heard the one voice she wanted to.  _

 

_ “Harper, come back to me. Please,” right when Alicia said that, Harper gasped for air and opened her eyes, looking around wildly. “Hey, hey, it’s just me ok?”  _

 

_ When Harper saw Alicia, she brought one hand away from her ear and brushed her cheek. “Licia?” her voice was small, weak, breaking the blonde girl’s heart.  _

 

_ “I’m here, babe,” Alicia pulled the shaking brunette into her arms, rubbing her back. “I’m here.”  _

 

_ Eventually, Harper calmed down enough for Alicia to take her home while the others continued searching. In the car, Harper gazed out the window and tried to clear her mind, but she could still feel Zedd’s presence. He hadn’t left her, he had only stopped talking.  _

 

_ Alicia parked the car and hopped out, running around to the other side to get Harper. She carried her fiancee into the house, laying her down on the couch so that she could get some rest. Harper snuggled into the pillows, sighing with content, and Alicia ran a hand through her hair.  _

 

_ They had gone back to that house and Harper had gotten hurt. For what? Nothing. Right as she was about to walk away, a hand shot out and stopped her. When she looked behind her, she saw Harper’s eyes pleadingly looking at her. _

 

_ “Please,” Harper whispered, her voice making it sound like she was close to tears. “Stay.”  _

 

_ Alicia smiled sadly, laying down and brushing the stray hairs from her face. Harper just rested her head on the blonde’s chest, listening to her calm heart beating. While Alicia ran her fingers through the small girl’s hair, Harper found herself drifting off to sleep.  _

 

_ A little while later, Alicia was awoken by her phone, the blonde groaning as she slipped from underneath her soon to be wife. She dragged her feet to the kitchen, making herself some coffee before lazily walking back to the living room. Her phone buzzed again, signalling that it had been 2 minutes since the message had sent. A part of her really doubted if it had actually been that long, but whatever. Technology has its ways.  _

 

**Big Gay Bro**

 

Hey, sis. So, basically we stayed for a few more hours and we found nothing. I was wondering if you could look at the diagram of the house that Billy drew with Harper. Just double check and make sure we didn’t miss anything. Thanks! Love ya, sis!

 

_ Alicia groaned, flopping back on the sofa. For a few seconds, she laid there until she felt someone kick her off of the furniture, a gasp escaping her mouth. Above her, Harper smirked at the blonde and just lightly kicked the back of her head. _

 

_ “That’s for waking me up.” Harper stretched before turning her back and falling back asleep. Alicia sat there for a few minutes, glaring at the sleeping figure before standing up and wandering over to the map Billy had drawn about a day ago. It went over every single detail of the house, even the attic.  _

 

_ Once she had her coffee, Alicia sat down at the table and tried thinking of all the places that could possibly be harboring evil vampires. However, she found that her eyes were lingering at a specific part behind the house. She felt like something was there, but when they searched there was nothing. Suddenly, she was overwhelmed by a memory of when they had first moved into the house and there was a storm cellar in the back. Her “father” hadn’t liked it, so he had workers come in and fill it with cement, the doors getting buried under the weeds that grew over the years.  _

 

_ Picking up a pencil, Alicia drew the exact spot where she remembered it and smiled to herself.  _

 

_ In the other room, Harper was awoken by an unseen force. With nervous eyes, she glanced around the room, but turned up with nothing. That was until she heard the voice return. _

 

“It’s time, young one,”  _ Zedd’s voice was practically mocking her. She could feel him smiling even though he was in her mind.  _

 

_ “No,” Harper refused, shaking her head and bringing her knees up to her chest. “I’m not gonna do whatever it is you want me to. _

 

“Oh,”  _ Zedd gasped at her disobedience.  _ “Well, then I guess you’ll just have to watch.” 

 

_ There was no warning when her body lifted from the ground and Harper felt herself walking towards Alicia’s office. But she couldn’t get herself to stop. She entered the room and examined it, her body twisting around like a security camera until it stopped on a safe in the corner. Her eyes grew wide when she realized what it was that Zedd was going after, but her body went to the box of metal. The combination flashed into her mind and her hands unlocked it.  _

 

_ When the door opened, Harper felt like throwing up as she found herself reaching for what was inside. A gun rested comfortably in her hand, loaded and ready for action. She remembered when Alicia had bought it when they first moved into the house, her PTSD making her believe that her “father” could possibly still be alive. But once she was on her medication, she bought a safe and locked it in there, giving Harper the combination in case she ever needed it.  _

 

_ This wasn’t what she really needed it for. As she left the room, Harper felt herself grow increasingly worried. Who was it that Zedd was going to make her shoot? Her gut told her that it was Trini.  _

 

_ And for once, her gut was wrong.  _

 

_ Alicia pulled out her phone, texting Trini twice before setting it down next to her and patting herself on the bad. A part of her knew that Jason should be informed as well, but she knew that if Trini was with Kimberly then she would spread the word. In her moment of glory, Alicia suddenly felt like a dumbass when she realized that she could have just texted the group chat. Minutes passed and when Trini didn’t respond, Alicia texted her twice more. Her gut was telling her that Trini was a little preoccupied with Kimberly at the moment. _

 

_ And for once, her gut was right. _

 

_ Right when she was about to pick up her phone and text the group chat, Alicia heard the terrifying sound of a gun being cocked behind her. Fuck, someone got into the house! Slowly, she put her hands in the air and turned around to face the burglar. Only, it wasn’t someone coming to steal their things. _

 

_ It was her fiancee.  _

 

_ Harper’s hand was trembling as she held the dangerous weapon in her hand, tears brimming her eyes quickly when she saw who she was pointing the gun at. Zedd wanted her to kill Alicia. But why? _

 

_ Alicia just frowned and shook her head, “Uh….sweetcheeks, what are you doing?” _

 

“Ah ah ah,”  _ Zedd spoke in Harper’s mind, his voice adopting a childish tone.  _ “No talking for you.” 

 

_ Reluctantly, Harper snapped her mouth shut and felt herself begin to shake even more. There was no way she could do this. She just couldn’t. Not Alicia, not the girl that she had loved since they were born. Anyone but her. They were supposed to get married and be happy together, have five kids with unique names and grow old. Together.  _

 

_ ‘Please,’ Harper pleaded in her mind, ‘Please, just let me talk to her. I promise I’ll do it, but I just wanna talk to her.’ _

 

_ Zedd let out an exasperated sigh, _ “Fine, but only until I tell you to kill her. I’ll still have control over your body, but you may talk to your lover. At least until she dies.”

 

_ Harper gasped when she opened her mouth, tears starting to roll down her cheeks, “‘Licia.” _

 

_ “I’m here.” Alicia went to stand up, but quickly stopped when Harper shouted at her. _

 

_ “NO! Don’t….just, stay there,” the gun wobbled more. Even if she couldn’t control her limbs, they still felt her emotions. “I don’t wanna have to hurt you.” _

 

_ “Baby,” Alicia looked so confused that it made Harper start sobbing more. “What’s going on? This isn’t like you.” _

 

_ “I don’t understand either.” Harper got out shakily, praying that Zedd would just let them talk a little longer.  _

 

_ Alicia took a moment and then stood up, hands still in the air, “Is this about what happened earlier?” _

 

_ Choking back a sob, Harper nodded and kept looking at Alicia pleadingly. Alicia walked away from the table and over to where she was standing with a window behind her, hoping that Jason or Billy would look into their house and see. Unfortunately, they weren’t even home yet, having stopped for a nice dinner at Richie’s Italian Restaurant. They would never go there for dinner again. _

 

_ “Can you tell me what happened?” Alicia pressed on, her green eyes filling with concern. _

 

_ Harper just cried louder, “He’s in my head, ‘Licia! I can’t get him out and he wants me to kill you.” _

 

_ “Ok, Harp, just put the gun down and I can help you.” Alicia tried but it only made the brunette panic more. _

 

_ “No, because he has control over my body and I can’t move. All I can do is talk to you,” Harper admitted, proving her point by trying to lower her arms. As she thought, they didn’t budge and it made her more upset. “He said that this is part of his plan.” _

 

_ Those words struck something in Alicia. Part of his plan. She thought back to the wise words that her mother once told her, when you are faced with death and there is no escaping it, then it’s your time. Besides, her death might motivate the group enough for them to get along, and she had already figured out where Zedd and his crew were. All that they needed to do was get Trini down there before Zedd had gotten himself ready.  _

 

_ In some sinister way, her death would be for the better. _

_ But what about Harper? They were only a few months away from their wedding, where they would promise each other forever. In reality, Alicia had promised Harper forever when they were ten and she proposed to her with a gummy ring.  _

 

_ At the time, it was an innocent little gesture, but now it meant everything. Even if she was gone, Harper would still meet her again. Then they would have forever. Did she really want to die? No, of course not! She just got her best friend back, had the girl of her dreams, and a brother who she always wanted. Why would she want to? The truth was, she needed to. And she knew it.  _

 

_ Their friends would be fine without her and she had left them several clues that they would definitely need. If Zedd’s plan was for her to die, then so be it. Saving this town, Harper, Jason, Trini, and all of her friends was her priority. Her death would save them from theirs. _

 

_ Swallowing her tears, Alicia looked back up at her fiancee calmly, “It’s ok, Harper. Everything will be fine.” _

 

_ “No,” Harper wailed, not understanding why the blonde wasn’t freaking out. She was the one who had a gun pointed to her head! “It won’t be fine! We can’t live without you! I….I can’t live without you.” _

 

_ “I know,” Alicia nodded her head in agreement, arms beginning to grow tired. “I know, baby, but if he kills me then it’s not your fault. Do you understand that? He’s killing me, not you.” _

 

_ “Alicia, please don’t.” Harper pleaded with her. _

 

_ But the blonde knew what had to happen. There was no escaping. They were already too deep into this for one of them to come out alive, and Alicia sure as hell wasn’t gonna let Harper die.  _

 

_ “Harper, I loved you from the moment I set eyes on you,” Alicia smiled at her, the tears resurfacing in her eyes as she stared at the beautiful woman in front of her. “We’ve known each other our entire lives and know everything about the other. I hated when you left with your family because I felt like you had abandoned me right when I needed you most. But the truth is, you never did.” _

 

_ “‘Licia.” Harper tried to control her cries, but it wasn’t working. And Alicia’s sweet words were only helping. _

 

_ “When you came back, you knew that I wasn’t who I was meant to be. So, you helped me to find that out. Do you remember when I proposed to you in the woods?” _

 

_ Harper chuckled sadly, a watery smile gracing her face, “Of course I do. You spent all of your allowance, which was actually money you stole from some gas station in the previous town, on a candy ring that was my favorite color. Purple. You then proposed to me in the moonlight and all I could think about was what a charming little fuck you were.” _

 

_ “No, you didn’t,” Alicia smirked, remembering that night perfectly. “Once I got down on one knee you jumped up and started screaming yes. I hadn’t even pulled the ring out of my pocket.” _

 

_ They laughed together like they always didn’t, as if their lives weren’t at stake.  _

 

_ “That day,” Alicia cleared her throat when it cracked, her eyes still connected with Harper’s. “I promised you that we would be together forever. Then about three years later, I went and started dating Theresa. When we broke up, even though I know you were overjoyed,” Harper rolled her eyes playfully, but couldn’t help the blush on her cheeks. She was only thirteen! “You sat there and held me as I cried.” _

 

_ Harper could feel Zedd rolling his eyes at the couple, fear racing through her veins as she sensed that he was beginning to become fed up with waiting.  _

 

_ But, Alicia didn’t care and only continued, “As I went through girlfriend after girlfriend, you always stuck by me. Why?” _

 

_ “Because I loved you,” Harper interrupted, nodding her head. “I loved you so much that I knew eventually you would come back to me.” _

 

_ “And you were right,” Alicia let the first tear go, not bothering to wipe it away. “I came back to you. You survived without me for a long time, if I die tonight then you can do it again.” _

 

_ “I can’t,” Harper denied with a sudden vigor. “I can’t do that again, ‘Licia. You are my everything in this world and if you aren’t here then I don’t know what I’m gonna do. At least when we weren’t dating you were still around. We still laughed and joked and you were alive. You won’t be alive this time!” _

 

_ “Please, just listen to me,” Alicia knew that she needed to calm her down. “No matter where I am, or where you are, I’ll always be with you. In your memories, in your heart, and in everything that you want me to be. You need to shoot me, there’s no way around it.” _

 

_ “No.” _

 

_ “Yes, Harper, you have to. I know you don’t want to, I don’t want you to either, but if you don’t then what could Zedd do to you, huh? You are not dying.” _

 

_ “No.” _

 

_ Alicia sighed, more tears dropping onto the floor, “Do it.” _

 

_ “NO!” Harper finally screamed, her sobbing growing more frantic. “This can’t happen now! Not now! Not when I just….”  _

 

_ When she trailed off, Alicia frowned slightly, “Just what? Did you find something out?” _

 

_ All she got in response was Harper glancing down and looking back up at her. Alicia smiled brightly, suddenly feeling extremely happy. _

 

_ “You’re gonna do great.” _

 

_ “Not without you. This is what we both wanted.” Harper grew more urgent by the second, wanting this all to just be a dream. _

 

_ “And I don’t want to leave you, but there is nothing we can do to stop it,” Alicia couldn’t help the glowing smile on her face, tears a mixture between happy and sad. “I believe in you, Harper, and you are gonna be the best.” _

 

_ “I don’t want to be alone.” Harper cried, breaths becoming shorter. _

 

_ Alicia shook her head, water flying off her face as she did, “You won’t be. You’ll have Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, Tommy, and Kimberly. You will never EVER be alone. I promise.” _

 

_ “I don’t want them,” Harper yelled, voice shaking. “I want you.” _

 

_ “I love you, Harper,” Alicia said, gulping thickly. “I always will.” _

 

_ “I’ll always love you, Alicia.” Harper felt Zedd’s presence grow stronger. _

 

“Alright, it’s time,”  _ he cackled, echoing through her mind, “ _ Do it. _ ” _

 

_ Nothing happened. The gun didn’t go off and Harper shook her head.  _

 

_ “No.” _

 

“Do it.”  _ Zedd prompted her again, but Harper was fighting with all she had. This was not going to be the day that she lost everything.  _ “Do it!”  _ he screamed at her. _

 

_ Harper found her control and shouted back, “NO!” The gun was lowered and Zedd was no longer in her head. When she realized that she had control over her body again, the gun clattered to the floor and she jumped into Alicia’s arms. “He’s gone.” Harper whimpered into the blonde’s neck, inhaling her scent. _

 

_ “Not quite,” they heard a voice from the door and Harper whipped around to see Zedd, in the flesh, standing in the entrance to their house The gun was in his hand. He chuckled as he stepped closer, thundering footsteps making the structure rumble, “I told you that I would kill you if you didn’t do what I asked. I never go back on what I say.” _

 

_ Zedd’s finger rested on the trigger, Harper squeezing her eyes shut and waiting. The bang was heard, but when she didn’t feel the pain, she opened her eyes to see Alicia standing in front of her.  _

 

_ “NOOOOOOO!” Harper screamed as Alicia fell to the floor, blood seeping through her shirt while her mouth attempted to form words. When she went to go attack Zedd, he was gone. Quickly, Harper slid onto her knees and placed her hands over Alicia’s profusely bleeding stomach, the red substance seeping through her fingers. “You’re gonna be ok. You’re gonna be ok.” _

 

_ A hand cupped her cheek, making Harper’s frantic attempt at fixing the wound stop. Alicia looked up at her with glassy eyes, tears still seeping from them as she gave her a smile. The smile she had fallen in love with. _

 

_ “It’s ok,” Alicia coughed, blood dripping from her mouth. “It’s ok. There’s nothing you can do.” _

 

_ Shaking her head, Harper brought her hands away from the wound and to the blonde’s face, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. They knew it would be their last. Once they pulled away, Harper rested their foreheads together, noticing how Alicia’s face was growing more pale by the second.  _

 

_ “I love you, sweetcheeks.” Alicia whispered lovingly, her hand stroking the brunette’s cheek. _

 

_ “I love you, stud.” Harper gave her a watery smile. That was the last thing Alicia ever saw.  _

 

_ The light faded from her eyes, her hand dropping on the floor, limp. She was gone. Harper began crying uncontrollably, draping her body over her dead fiancee’s and clutching at her blood soaked shirt. Her body was cold as she snuggled against it, only another reminder that Alicia wasn’t alive.  _

 

_ Behind her, she heard Kimberly scream and Trini gasp, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. The only love she had ever known was dead. Somehow, she still heard Trini’s  voice mumble out at small yet broken ‘Airhead?’. Not long after that, Jason came sprinting into the house, having to put a hand over his mouth to keep his dinner down. Billy, Zack, and Tommy were close behind.  _

 

_ “No,” he croaked out, dropping to his knees on the other side of his sister. “No no no no no.” Together, Jason and Harper cried while the others stood back with their silent tears.  _

 

_ This was it. Their family was broken. And the piece that they lost, could never be replaced. _

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Only the police knew what happened, Harper saying that a burglar broke in and the kicked in door confirmed that. 

 

No one else was informed besides Jason. He knew it was bullshit, but Harper refused to talk. Even Kimberly couldn’t get her to say one word. All that she felt like doing was laying in bed on Alicia’s side, smelling the pillow where her head used to lay. Those nights that they were together, this house that they laughed in, and all the dates they had been on were just an illusion. They should have known that fate would never allow them to be happy. 

 

Today was the day Harper had dreaded, her fiancee’s funeral. If they had been able to reach their wedding day, Harper would be considered a widow. Instead, she’s just considered a grieving girlfriend. 

 

So many missed opportunities. So much wasted time. So much angst. So much pain. 

 

Now that she was gone, Harper wondered why they had waited so long to get together. Six years. All they had was six years. It was hardly enough. It wasn’t forever like Alicia had promised. Promises die, she guessed, just like people. 

 

Nightmares had kept her from sleeping. In them she was the one who killed Alicia instead of Zedd, but she did it without him telling her to. If only she had gotten her to help. If only she had told her the minute that it happened. Maybe then Harper would still be planning her wedding instead of canceling it. 

 

Money and time wasted. 

 

Was she mad at Alicia? In a way, yes she was. Alicia sacrificed herself for Harper. When Harper had the gun pointed at her, she had said that she had to kill her. Why did she have to? Why did anyone have to die?! All Harper wanted was for Alicia to walk through the front door after a long day at work, take off her blazer and run upstairs to smother her with kisses. It was their routine. Not anymore.

 

Earlier, Jason had come upstairs and coaxed her out of the bed, only after she bit him. Since that night her wolf had been on high alert. She was reluctant to go anywhere except their….her bedroom, the memories of what happened still lingering around that house. If she went downstairs, then she would have to walk past the exact spot where Alicia die. Sure, the blood had been cleaned up by the police, but Harper could still see it. Somehow, she felt it too, seeping through her fingers. 

 

When Jason finally got her up, they went and ate breakfast in the kitchen. Alicia had instantly loved it when they first bought the house, saying that it just felt like home. Looking across from her, Harper saw Jason slowly eating.

 

“How are you?” her voice was dry and broken, startling Jason into the next dimension. He looked at her with wide eyes, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. 

 

Finally, when the initial shock subsided, Jason cleared his throat, “Um, good, I guess. I’m better than I was seven days ago.”

 

But even in her dark state, Harper knew he was lying. His eyes had been puffy and red whenever he would come over to take care of her. Along with that, his cheeks were sunken in slightly and his body language was always stiff. It was like he was expecting Alicia’s killer to waltz back through that door, so that Jason could end him the way he ended his sister. 

 

She knew that her friends were scared the killer would come back for her. Billy had come over to install security cameras with Zack, Tommy laying with Harper in her bed. Once the cameras were up there, the group felt as if she were safer. But they didn’t know what she did. Harper knew that Zedd wasn’t coming back. He killed who he really wanted to kill, and his plan was in action. 

 

The rest of their breakfast was silent, Harper only taking a few small nibbles of the toast before slugging back to her room. Later on, Kimberly had shown up with an all black dress on and another just for her. Oh Kimberly. She had been such a blessing for the past week, always tending to Harper’s needs and never pushing her to say anything. That girl was her best friend, and even though she knew Kimberly wanted to be with Trini, she chose instead to be with her. After all that she went through these past five years, waiting for Trini, she deserved to be happy. 

 

Harper was just glad that Alicia and Trini made amends before….

 

With little help on Harper’s end, Kimberly somehow managed to slip the black dress on her. Whenever she heard the word dress, even in her mind, Harper would stare at the closet. That was where she had kept it. Once Kimberly noticed her gaze, she made the mistake of opening the door to reveal the beautiful gown that Harper was going to walk down the aisle in. On the day she was supposed to marry the love of her life. 

 

The dress would collect dust in that closet until the day Harper died. She never wore it and never opened that closet again. 

 

Together, Kimberly and Harper had sobbed, ruining their makeup. After about an hour, Kimberly kissed her forehead and said something about going over to Trini’s apartment. To be honest, Harper wasn’t listening. Instead, she was focused on how in the hell she was going to survive today without collapsing. 

 

She hadn’t eaten much. Jason and Kimberly had been force feeding her, resulting in her eating a whole pizza by herself everyday up until last night. The nightmares were too much. Every morning since Alicia died, Harper had woken up and rushed to the bathroom, spilling the contents from the previous night into the toilet. Around that time, Jason would show up and carry her back to bed. They had developed a routine, one that Harper hated with all her heart. 

A few minutes later, Jason finally managed to get the door open and he felt like crying when he saw Harper in the light. There wasn’t time to dwell on it. If they didn’t leave now, then they would be late. Alicia would kill them if they were late to her funeral. It was a day about her, something she had always wanted. 

 

Jason’s arms slid under her frail body, picking her up and carrying her out of the room. Sunlight stabbed at Harper’s eyes, making her wince and bury her head in Jason’s chest to shield herself from the pain. Her eyes were still closed when she was placed in the car, and they remained that way until she heard Billy park it. When he turned it off, he tapped out a pattern on the wheel before getting out and assisting Jason with her. 

 

Standing was hard enough since her legs hadn’t been in use for a week, but the heels made it worse. As she looked up from the ground, she saw Kimberly’s car parked beside theirs, Zack and Tommy making their way in. This was the day she had dreaded. Alicia said she could live without her, the problem was Harper didn’t know how. 

 

While she was making her way in, Trini was greeting people at the door with Kimberly. Classmates and teachers from high school piled in, the small girl scowling at some of them, and random people were there as well. Not too long ago, she had greeted Jason’s adoptive family, hers as well. When her mother saw her, she pulled her into a hug and began talking in spanish, but Trini forced herself to push her away, mumbling a sad ‘not right now, mom’. Lucky for her, her mother understood that they would talk later, but this was about Alicia. 

 

After greeting everyone, Trini felt herself grow frustrated at the fact that Harper had yet to arrive. 

 

She spun to face Kimberly who looked like she was about to cry, “Why isn’t Harper here yet?!”

 

Kimberly glared at her, “She’ll be here in a second.”

 

Zack walked up behind Trini, putting a hand on her shoulder, “Hey, crazy girl.”

 

“Sup, Zack.” Trini diverted her eyes from looking at his.

 

“No offense, but you look like you got hit by a bus.” Zack put his hands up defensively, squeezing his eyes shut as if he was expecting someone to punch him.

 

Instead, Trini merely chuckled, “Thanks, penguin boy.” She did a small waddle in place, the boy laughing at her before Tommy motioned to him that they should take their seats. Once they left, Trini turned back to Kimberly, “I swear, if I have to start this thing off I’m gonna be so pissed. I only signed up to speak about her.”

 

“You won’t have to start it.” Kimberly responded, her eyes focused on something else.

 

“She isn’t here. So I won’t have to start it because….” Trini trailed off, waiting for the taller girl to finish the sentence.

 

“Because she’s here.” Kimberly pointed behind her and Trini whipped around. Harper was a ghost of her former self. Her eyes were red rimmed and her cheeks were sunken in. She looked like she was about to collapse at any moment, Jason being the only thing holding her up. 

 

The girl didn’t acknowledge either of them as she passed, her eyes unfocused. Now she understood what Kimberly was talking about earlier.

 

“I’m sorry,” Trini spoke up, Kimberly frowning at her. “For what I said this morning about her. I didn’t realize that it was….that bad.”

 

Kimberly wrapped an arm around Trini’s waist, “Let’s go sit down.” Once they were in their chairs, Harper went up to the podium, her eyes wavering on the open casket until Jason put his hand on hers. She could do this.

 

The funeral had ended an hour ago and the group had gathered at Harper’s house for dinner. It was the first time in a long time that she had stayed out of her room for more than five minutes. Nobody had said anything on the drive back and they were all awkwardly sitting at the kitchen table, avoiding looking at each other. Harper had been gazing out the window while Jason and Billy passed around cups of coffee. This entire day had been emotionally draining for the group. 

 

There was nothing anybody could do to make them feel better. For the entire day, people had walked up to them, given them comforting words, but none of them could give Trini what she wanted. Her best friend back. She never even got to give her a proper goodbye. If only she had arrived a few minutes earlier, she could have stopped Alicia from dying. Then, her best friend would still be here. Harper would still have her fiancee and Jason would still have his sister. 

 

“You’re thinking too loud, Trini,” Harper’s soft voice startled everyone, all of them turning their attention to her. She didn’t return the gesture, only continuing to stare out the bay window with her head propped up on her hand. “She would have died even if you were there the whole time.”

 

Trini gulped down her emotions, coughing when they got stuck in her throat, “I could have helped you.”

 

“Yeah,” Harper nodded, narrowing her eyes at a squirrel that circled her yard. “You could have.”

 

When the silence returned, it squeezed the life out of all of them, Trini’s words circling around them like the squirrel outside. What she had said was true, she could have helped, but would it have really changed anything?

 

Jason observed his sister’s fiancee from his seat, frowning when he noticed how she kept one hand on her belly. He suddenly felt like crying again.

 

“So it worked?” Jason asked through his tears, feeling as though he was just stabbed in the heart about a thousand times more.

 

Harper finally faced them, her pale complection almost blinding them, “Yes.” 

 

They all watched with confusion as Jason started sobbing, Billy wrapping his arms around his boyfriend to keep him from falling out of his chair. Kimberly looked at Harper again, not noticing anything out of the ordinary until she saw the hand on the midsection. To keep herself from breaking down, the taller girl stood from her seat and walked over to the grief stricken girl, placing both of her hands on top of Harper’s stomach.

 

“So you’re-” Kimberly was interrupted by Trini jumping up in confusion.

 

“What the hell is going on?” she shouted, her voice carrying that tone which conveyed her frustration.

 

With an exasperated sigh, Harper slid away from the bay window like a slug, Kimberly’s hands remaining where they were. The group’s attention was on her once more and she might have been seeing things, but Harper swore she saw a flash of blonde next to her. 

 

“I’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Wow, this chapter was such a hard one to write because the Alicia character means so much to me. When I first started out writing for the Trimberly fandom, I had actually created Alicia in my head when I had seen the movie when it came out. After planning out the entire fic, I had set my mind on Alicia dying when they raided Rita's headquarters and then the fic would end. I didn't expect for you guys to love her as much as I did, so when I saw that I decided to not kill her in Blood Bones. Instead, I thought that she would stay alive until at least the sequel. In my mind, I knew that killing her was going to be hard because she is such a special character to me and she really has become a part of the story. I know that not everyone loves her and some people might be happy that she is dead because now the story can focus more on Trini. Blood Bones definitely ended up being more about Alicia than I had wanted it to, but I just got so excited writing for her that I couldn't help it. 
> 
> Do I regret making Alicia? No, I don't because she was an essential part of the story and honestly I probably wouldn't have finished Blood Bones if it wasn't for the love you guys had for her. From this point forward, this story is definitely going to be more about Trini, but I kinda planned it that way. Blood Bones was Alicia's story, but Blood Bites is Trini's. This is my farewell to Alicia, and yes I almost cried while writing her death scene. Whether you love her or hate her, you have to admit that she was pretty awesome.
> 
> What was your reaction to her death? What about when Harper said she was pregnant? 
> 
> Thank you for reading and supporting! Love you guys! Happy New Year! <3
> 
> tumblr: gayprincess02

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> So I'm back with the sequel to Blood Bones! If you haven't read Blood Bones then you should probably go and do that because you will be so confused if you read this one first. I'm going to be wrapping up my other story, Revenge, sometime soon so just be prepared for all of my attention to be put on this story. I am so excited to be back and writing for this specific storyline and I can't wait to see what you guys think of what I have planned. Hopefully it's as good as the first one. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and supporting! Love you guys! <3
> 
> tumblr: gayprincess02


End file.
